


Art and Programs

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a bro for hooking up Kenma and Kuroo, Artist! Bokuto, College AU, Fluff, Kuroo is such an amazing bro tbh, M/M, Programmer! Akaashi, Programmers and Artists, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fated encounter between an artist and programmer.</p><p>-note: this is a dropped fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Artist and a Programmer

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt really done yet?? Right now its just drabble, might continue this later if people like it though

He hummed happily with a blissful smile on his face, occasionally sneaking peeks at the beautiful raven-haired boy sitting across from him. He jotted down every single detail of his face onto his sketchbook until the pale-skinned boy left, leaving an unsatisfied Bokuto on the college campus. _Why couldn’t he stay for a bit longer, I didn’t even finish the sketch…. Heck, I didn’t even get his name, but he was fucking **gorgeous.** Will he come here if I come again?_ Off his thoughts trailed, all about the one boy he met at the college campus, a boy with glossy black hair, pale skin, and breathtaking eyes that could literally stop you in your tracks, not letting you make any direct eye-contact without one of cupid's arrows piercing your heart. This one fated encounter made Bokuto's heart leap, it made his heart squeal with joy, it made him _happy_. He wanted to meet again, he wanted to draw him again, he wanted to have a long chat with him, he wanted to get closer to him.  


That night he talked to his best friend who new everything about Bokuto, Kuroo Tetsuro, one of his art rivals. They often took classes together at college and talked about their art together. This one encounter with the gorgeous boy was no different, he spilled _everything_. He ranted on and on about that one boy he just couldn’t get out of his head and Kuroo thought his best friend finally went crazy. Bokuto often talked about things that excited him but this time was different and Kuroo could tell. Bokuto was completely and utterly fascinated with him, as if he just saw a piece of art he wanted to stare at forever, something he never wanted to let go.  


"Wait a sec, do you even know this guy's name?"  


"Not really, but does that matter? I can ask him tomorrow!"  


"Suuuure, just don’t get _too_ obsessive alright?"  


Kuroo wanted to encourage Bokuto, but he wasn’t even sure if this guy he met was even a good one. He was worried. "I wanna know everything about this alright? Don’t you dare leave anything out or I'll punch you"  


"Of course! We're bros right?""Bro"  


"Bro"  


….  
….  


Classes were long as usual, he wanted to get out of the stuffy classroom and out into the garden, just somewhere he could program in peace. As soon as he was dismissed he rushed out of the classroom, grabbing his laptop and heading towards the sunny garden. Akaashi loved programming but classes often bored him, he just wanted to do some hands-on programming, something he could thoroughly enjoy. He sat down under the shade of a tree and turned on his laptop, he wanted to program something fun, something he would enjoy. As he was knee deep in his thoughts, two energetic and very loud people were heading towards him and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. One was overly excited with hair that resembled an owl and the other looked very tired with an excessive bedhead. Yup, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. Akaashi plugged in his headphones and put on one of his many playlists, drowning out the noise with something he liked, music.  


Bokuto and Kuroo sat down close to Akaashi and Bokuto was strangely excited. They both whipped out a sketchbook and a pencil and started drawing, both becoming strangely quiet. All three of them, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo, were engrossed in their work. Bokuto drawing Akaashi, Kuroo finishing a rough sketch of one of his upcoming projects, and Akaashi programming. As Bokuto was drawing he realized something once again, he had no idea who this person actually was. His name, his age, his major, absolutely nothing. He put down his rough sketch and whispered to Kuroo, "Bro, I'm gonna go talk to him" Kuroo looked at Akaashi and back to Bokuto, "Good luck getting him to notice you, he looks super happy doing whatever he's doing" Kuroo was right, Akaashi was smiling slightly and taping away at his keyboard, occasionally moving his head to the beat of his music. Bokuto loved it. Watching someone who loved what they did as much as Bokuto did, he loved it. That was the final straw. He nodded towards Kuroo and walked towards the pale skinned boy, Bokuto was determined. He sat down next to Akaashi, startling him.  


"Hey!" Bokuto beamed and Akaashi removed his headphones  


"Hello"  


"What's your name?"  


"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji." he replied reluctantly, wanting to continue his programming before his break ended  


"I'm Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou! What'cha doing?"  


"……Programming…."  


"Whoa! Cool! Is that your major? You were typing super fast, like whoosh! You looked like you were having fun too!" Akaashi's irritation completely vanished. Not many people were interested when he brought up the topic of programming. Most people backed out of the conversation thinking programming was something only 'nerds' did.  
The conversation flowed easily, both of them having fun and talking about their majors. They exchanged numbers and parted ways, both heading to their separate classes.  


"Bro. That guy is fucking gorgeous."  


"What's his name? And tell me all the deats when we finish class"  


"Akaashi Keiji. Bro, I think I'm in love"  


"If you are, ask him if he has any hot friends"  


"Bro. He told me he has a friend in the same major as him"  


"BRO, I THINK IT'S DOUBLE DATE TIME"  


"Ohohoho?"  


"OHOHOHOHO"  


….  
….  
Bokuto walked up to Akaashi a few days later, smiling happily and waving wildly, "Hello!" 

"Hello Bokuto-san, did you need something?" 

"You said you had a friend in the same major as you right? The person I was with yesterday, Kuroo, wanted to meet him," Bokuto pointed behind him to where a sleepy Kuroo waved and said a quiet hello, "Do you have time later today?"

"Sure, I'll have to ask him though"

"Awesome! Call me after you ask him and we'll set up a place and time!" Akaashi gave a small nod and headed off to class, grabbing his backpack and phone with him

"He's even hotter up close isn't he?" Kuroo gave a wide smirk, "You sure caught a good one didn’t you?"

Flustered, Bokuto shot Kuroo a _yes-I-did-so-shut-up_ look and walked away, "Come on, I was just teasing you"

"I know, just shut up, we'll be late for class" Kuroo wrapped his arm around Bokuto's shoulders, "Now lets hope he has a hot friend, no?"

"Akaashi's a good guy, he'll have a good friend, now shut up before I stab you with my pen"

"How mean!" they joked around all the way to class about the 'fated encounter' and 'love at first sight' clichés that Bokuto had just experienced, something that could have come straight out of a fairytale, but this time it wasn’t a tale about a prince and princess, it was about an everyday artist and programmer.


	2. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi, Kenma, Bokuto, and Kuroo all head out to go eat lunch but it somehow turns into a dinner drink off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter? Its important though.

After convincing his roommate to go out for lunch with Bokuto and Kuroo, he called Bokuto.

"Hello?" noises of pencil lead on paper could be heard from the other side of the phone, Akaashi wondered if he'd called at a bad time

"Ah, Bokuto-san. My roommate agreed to go out for lunch today, but it seems your busy. Should I call later?"

"No, no! It's fine! Class is about to end anyway, plus Kuroo is next to me," muffled snickering could be heard in the background, and it was obvious Kuroo was laughing at something, "So, can we meet up outside the art building? I'll be out of class in ten, can you get ready by then?"

"Yes, well I should tell Kenma so I'll see you in a bit Bokuto-san," 

"Yup! See ya later 'kaashi!" the smile on Bokuto's face could be heard from the other side of the device, he was clearly extremely happy.

Akaashi hung up and faced his roommate standing across from him, explaining everything that was discussed on the phone, receiving a small nod in reply.  
…  
…  
Bokuto was a mess. He did not expect Akaashi to look so cute, and he definitely did not expect that Kuroo would fall head over heels for his friend in a mere instant. Akaashi and his roommate, Kenma, were wearing slightly matching clothes, which, to Bokuto and Kuroo, made them look even cuter than they already were. Akaashi wore a light white hoodie with black jeans while Kenma wore the exact opposite, a heavy black hoodie with white jeans. They looked like brothers who's parents forced them to wear matching clothes. It was adorable. After Bokuto and Kuroo got over the initial shock of finding two grown men adorable, Bokuto broke the silence.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, shouldn't we Kuroo!" Bokuto nudged the taller man to introduce himself, extracting an inaudible yelp and his failing attempt at covering it up while clearing his throat.

"A-ah, right!" he held out his hand for a handshake and, contrary to how he was a moment ago, calmly introduced himself, "I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, nice to meet you, Kenma"

The smaller man shook Kuroo's hand and introduced himself as well, however quickly getting his phone out afterwards. Kuroo was a bit disappointed, but could tell that Kenma was just being shy. After Bokuto introduced himself to Kenma, the small group followed Bokuto to one of his favorite places to eat, the Aoba Johsai steak house and bar.  
…  
…  
They entered the traditional styled Japanese bar in pairs, Bokuto and Akaashi being paired up, and Kuroo and Kenma being paired up as well.

"Welcome!" a confident, yet somehow irritating voice welcomed the group but his attention immediately went to Bokuto, "Bokuto-chan! It's been a while! Come over some more would you? Iwa-chan turns mean whenever you're not around!" before a pout could properly form on the man's lips, a loud voice from behind the bar practically yelled, "Shittykawa! Get your ass over here!" Everyone had already assumed he was the Iwa-chan the previous man talked about.

"Sorry, it's a nice place but…sometimes the staff goes a bit overboard" Bokuto gave an apologetic smile and continued, "That was Oikawa-san by the way. He's the co-owner of the pub along with the angry guy, Iwaizumi"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING ANGRY GUY?" a loud shriek emitted from behind the bar counter, terrifying everyone in the room. Bokuto and Kuroo specifically.

A different waiter, Yahaba, apologized for the disturbance and explained that he'll be serving them. 

"So, have you decided what to order yet?"

"I'll take a premium steak with some sake!" Bokuto was as enthusiastic as he always was, except this time he was more excited about the meat than he usually was.

"Make that two steaks and sakes please!" Kuroo gave a smirk towards the direction of his best friend sitting parallel to him, "let's see who gets drunk first, shall we?"

"Bro, you're on"

"We'll take another two steaks and two water bottles please" Akaashi ordered for himself and Kenma, thinking that he if he got drunk, no one would be left to take care of the two wasted drunkards that will result from the drinking competition.   
…  
…  
As the drinking competition continued, Kenma somehow got caught up in the drinking but lasted longer than the two idiots sitting across and next to him. Before the two men passed out, they started spewing out facts that seemed like insults to one another.

"Y-you cat addicted creep!"

"You owl obsessed buffoon!" they both kept spitting out petty insults until both passed out, Akaashi and Kenma letting them stay in their dorm room for the night.

"Damn these guys are heavy" Akaashi didn't mind letting Bokuto and Kuroo stay in their dorm, but damn were they heavy. 

"Once we get them inside it'll be fine though" Kenma dragged Kuroo behind him like a stuffed teddy bear, Kenma having no strength left after carrying Kuroo up the gigantic flight of stairs that led to their dorm.

"I guess so" Akaashi let Bokuto lean on him while he got out the dorm room keys, quickly opening the door and dragging Bokuto onto the bunk beds Akaashi and Kenma shared.

"I'll let Bokuto sleep on my bunk, I'll sleep on the couch. What about you?" Akaashi dragged one of the left-over blankets onto the couch and snuggled up, feeling warm and cozy after staying in the cold of the night.

"We don't have another couch so I'll just sleep on my bunk with Kuroo" Kenma somehow got Kuroo up onto the top bunk and snuggled up to him, quickly falling asleep.

_Even if it was tiring, it was pretty fun_. Akaashi dozed off with that thought in mind, knowing that the next day would be hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have lots of fluuuuuff. LOOOOOTS OF FLUFFFFF.


	3. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto are falling for Akaashi and Kenma so hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for some pic fluff tbh

Bokuto awoke to a giant headache, smelly clothes, an unfamiliar dorm room, the loud snoring of an invisible Kuroo, and, surprisingly, the sizzling of bacon and eggs. He slowly got up and off the bunk-bed, feeling the heavy pain in his head and body. He definitely had a hangover. Hearing the loud snoring of Kuroo coming from above him, he checked the upper bunk, noticing Akaashi's roommate and Kuroo snuggled up in the sheets together. _Perfect blackmail material right here, now where's my phone? I need a pic of this asap_. Bokuto looked around the room, finding his phone placed face-down on the dresser. He quickly snapped a picture of the two snuggling men and headed out of the bedroom, instinctively heading over to the smell of the food.

"Bokuto-san!" 

There Akaashi was, spatula in hand with a 'owl-tastic chef!' apron on. Bokuto, feeling like a love-sick puppy, could practically feel the bubbling tightness in his chest. Trying to pass the it off as a side-effect of the hangover, he headed over to the small table and kitchen where plates and eating utensils were set up.

"Making breakfast?" the love struck Bokuto walked towards where Akaashi was cooking, grabbing a glass of water and watching him cook, "Smells nice"

"It's nothing much, just thought I'd make something to help with your hangover" said chef turned down the heat of the kitchen stove and carefully carried the pan of bacon and eggs to the small dinning table. Bokuto followed and watched, feeling like a married husband and wife.

"Should I wake up Kuroo and Kenma?" Bokuto asked, feeling bad that he was the only one getting the luxury of a delicious breakfast after a hangover.

Akaashi shook his head and answered, "Kenma didn't drink much, plus Kenma's a better cook than me. He'll make Kuroo something when they wake up," Akaashi added in a small smile and continued, "And I wouldn't want to wake them up on a Saturday morning when they don’t even have class. Kenma needs enough sleep as is" Bokuto chuckled and added in, "Kuroo too! He doesn’t sleep if he gets some inspiration! He even keeps me up sometimes by leaving the lights on!" Bokuto and Akaashi blabbered on, exchanging complaints about their night owl roommates and their terrible all-nighter experiences. Bokuto even told a story about how he mistook a musician major, Kageyama Tobio, for Kuroo when he pulled an all-nighter, making his boyfriend, Hinata Shoyou, incomprehensibly mad at him. They continued for about an hour, going out for Starbucks mid-way through.

"He hisses when you make him miss-click, and even scratches if you disturb him enough," Akaashi went on about how unbearable Kenma was while playing video games for coding ideas.

"But he seems so quiet! I wouldn't believe it! But Kuroo does that too sometimes! If you get him food while drawing, he gets aggressive!" Bokuto grabbed his starbucks from the cashier and sat down across from Akaashi, continuing with his story, "He says it 'makes him lose his image'!" Bokuto burst into a chuckle while Akaashi giggled, earning a few stares from the people around them.

A bizzing noise coming from both Bokuto and Akaashi's phones interrupted them and they made a sudden realization. They left the 'aggressive while hungover Kuroo' and 'grumpy while tired Kenma' in the same room all alone. 

"Shit" 

They both ran out of Starbucks, earning a few more confused stares from bystanders and passer-byers. They rushed up the dorm staircase and practically leapt into the dorm, panting and worried only to see the two culprits sitting down and talking enthusiastically. 

"If you're sitting down so peacefully, what the hell were those texts about?" Bokuto was relieved but irritated at the same time, they just ruined his alone time with Akaashi

"Haaaa, about that…" Kuroo looked innocently at Bokuto, and Kenma looked away shyly when Akaashi stared, looking very confused and very concerned, "we oops-ed?" Kuroo was laughing nervously and Kenma stared at him, _oops-ed?_. Kenma picked his phone up from his side and dragged Kuroo into the bedroom, running away from the situation.

"Those idiots," Akaashi face palmed, "when Kenma gets like that, he wont move for a solid twelve hours, let me crash at your place for a day?" he looked at Bokuto practically pleading, and, of course, Bokuto conceded. _He's too cute for his own good, as If I could say no to that face_.

Bokuto held his hands up like a caught criminal and replied, "Fine, but you might have to stay for the whole weekend," Akaashi looked questioningly at Bokuto, "I doubt Kuroo will let Kenma out that easily, I noticed it when we were walking to the bar but now I'm sure, Kuroo definitely likes Kenma"

"Kenma probably likes Kuroo too," Akaashi sighed, feeling completely fed up with the situation, "look at the texts he sent me,"

The texts were laced with embarrassment and Bokuto could practically feel it laced in the words  
>AKAAAASHHHIIIIII  
>WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH KUROO  
>AND WHY ARE WE SNUGGLING  
>no wait  
>its comfy  
>what is this  
>Akaashi what is happening  
>???? I'm so confused????

Bokuto giggled and Akaashi sighed again. He only looked at the first text when he was at Starbucks and ran to the dorms as fast as he could, knowing that Kenma would not use full caps in a normal situation.

"Wanna look at Kuroo's text? It's pretty funny," Bokuto whipped out his phone from his back pocket and showed Akaashi the text message,

>BO  
>HELP  
>OVERLODE  
>THE CUTE  
>SHOULD I KILL U  
>OR HUG U  
>IDK  
>BRO  
>WTF  
>WHY AM I WHIT KENMA  
>HES SO CTUE  
>WTF  
>BRO  
>DID YOU SET THIS UP  
>HES CUTE AF  
>WTFFFFFFFF  
>BROOOOOOOO

"Wait, I need to send him a pic I took," Akaashi scooted closer to Bokuto to see the picture and a smile formed almost instantly.

"Send me the pic too, I wanna keep it for blackmail later," Akaashi's happy grin turned into a maniacal one, Bokuto's heart swelling with the adorable new face he'd just discovered, "Great minds think alike!"

After sending the picture of sleeping Kenma and Kuroo snuggled up together, a quick reply was sent,

>BROOOOOOOOO  
>WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIIIIIS  
>DO U HATE ME  
>OR LUV ME  
>CAUSE FUCK THIS IS CUUUUTE  
>CAN I MAKE THIS MY BACKGROUND  
>K I WILL

Bokuto showed Akaashi the text and walked out of the dorm while laughing about it, heading over to the second year floor of the dorms. Akaashi and Kenma on the first year floor while Kuroo and Bokuto were on the second year floor, that was how it always was, rooms distributed by year and major.

"Here's our room, and don't mind the mess, its always there" Bokuto opened the door for Akaashi and shut the door behind him

"This….really is messy.." Akaashi whispered to himself

"I'm gonna go take a shower, make yourself at home!" Bokuto headed out of the room leaving Akaashi alone in the mess that was his dorm, Akaashi's cleaning instincts kicking in almost instantly. _Too messy. Bokuto wouldn't mind me cleaning up would he?_

And so Akaashi went on his cleaning spree, throwing out all the empty pizza boxes and the dirty laundry. As he cleaned, he found more than a few strange items. Owl figurines, toy robots, pictures of different colored skin, fruit, and faces, and just too many items to count. He sighed and threw them all into a small pile, not knowing whether to throw them away or keep them. He cleaned almost the entire room when he gave up and made a small place in the bottom bunk of the bed for himself to curl up into, turning on the laptop he snatched from his dorm before leaving. He plugged in his headphones he always carried with him into the laptop and played one of his many playlists, putting on some soft indie to relax to. He hummed along and typed happily, slowly falling asleep in the process.

As Bokuto entered the dorm about an hour later, he was shocked. A clean room and a beautiful Akaashi asleep on his bed. Was he blessed or was Akaashi blessed, because oh god did Akaashi look _amazing_. He carefully sneaked past the few items still lying on the floor and removed Akaashi's laptop from his lap, turning it off and placing it on a nearby nightstand. Quickly realizing that a sleeping Akaashi was a rare occurrence, he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture, making it his phone background and quickly sending the picture to Kuroo.

To: the bro  
>BRO  
>AM I BLESSED OR WHAT  
>*image attached* 

To: bo  
>BROOOOOOO  
>ARE WE BLESSED OR WHAT  
>*image attached*

To: the bro  
>BRUUUUH  
>DID KENMA ACTUALLY SLEEP ON U AGAIN WTFFFF  
>I WANT AKAASHI T DO THAT

To: bo  
>Bruh  
>we need more double dates asap  
>and u know it  
>we need more pics of the baes  
>rn  
>like quick

To: the bro  
>IKKKKKKKK  
>ILL SET IT UP  
>KEEP KENMA THERE  
>AMD ILL KEEP AK HERE  
>EZ DATES

To: bo  
>bro  
>u got it  
*the bro has gone offline*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so fun to write omg, THE TEXTS WERE THE BEST PARTS  
> anyway, as always, feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Pencil on Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is in love with drawing Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh, IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE  
> I kinda had exams and the procrastinating pilled up and now????? im kinda dead so expect the next chapter to either be really short and kind of a filler or a late and long chapter  
> ANYWAY!  
> Enjoy Bokuto being an adorable birb

Akaashi woke up to the sound of pencil on paper and the soft base of music emitting from unseen earbuds. He groaned and turned over, realizing that he was in Bokuto and Kuroo's dorm room. He slowly got up and yawned, noticing that the man with owl-like hair sitting in front of him was sketching something, what he was sketching, Akaashi was too far away to see. Akaashi stealthily snuck up to Bokuto and peeked at the sketchbook, getting a surprised 'WAH!' from the larger man.

"Akaashi," Bokuto gave a lengthy sigh and quickly closed his sketchbook, not giving Akaashi enough time to see what was in it, "you startled me.."

"Sorry, were you drawing something?" Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto's arm rest and carried himself up to the desk behind him, sitting open legged on top of the desk and facing Bokuto.

Bokuto hesitated and stuttered, "Uh, y-yeah," he laughed nervously and changed topics, avoiding eye-contact with Akaashi and walking towards the stove, "want some breakfast? You were doing some work last night right? You fell asleep," Bokuto said teasingly, making Akaashi blush in response.

"I h-have a project due on Monday so I started it a bit early.." Akaashi got off the small desk and followed Bokuto, "want me to help?"

"Sure," he pointed towards the mini-fridge in the corner of the room and continued, "can you grab some eggs and milk from there?"

Akaashi nodded and quickly grabbed the mentioned ingredients, making small talk while helping Bokuto cook, but they eventually went back to Bokuto's sketchbook, "You were drawing something right? If you don't mind, can I look?"

Both Akaashi and Bokuto had finished their scrambled eggs and headed over to where the desk and beds were, Bokuto cheerfully replying yo Akaashi's question, "Sure! Let me just grab it"

Bokuto opened one of the few desk drawers and pulled out an ordinary A4 sketchbook, except his had owl doodles scribbled all over the front, making Akaashi giggle, "You really like owls don't you?"

"How could you not?!" both men chuckled and went off topic, Bokuto showing Akaashi the hidden meanings behind the small owl doodles.  
..  
..

After a long exchange of owl puns, Bokuto proceeded to open up the first page of his sketchbook, showing a page full of human anatomy, explaining to Akaashi how hard it is to draw human limbs, "I mean, noses, hands, and chins are _terrible_! Me and Kuroo spent about an hour trying to figure out how to draw normal sized hands for a project and _oh god was that **hell**_ ," Bokuto pointed at the multiple hand drawing doodled around the page, "I'm never doing that ever again,"

Akaashi started to laugh while Bokuto scolded him, telling him that it wasn’t a 'laughing matter' and that Akaashi should 'try drawing hands sometime!', making Akaashi's small giggle turn into a chuckle. 

Akaashi's laughing face was apparently too much for Bokuto to handle and he looked downwards, blushing while fumbling to try and turn the page, Akaashi ending up turning the page for him. The cycle repeated countless times, Bokuto making Akaashi laugh, Akaashi being too cute for Bokuto to handle, Bokuto turning into a clumsy dunce, and Akaashi giggling even more, an endless cycle Bokuto enjoyed.

The clumsy cycle continued until Akaashi reached the last few filled pages, all of them being unfinished sketches of someone who seemed to have very similar features as Akaashi. Akaashi ignored them until he reached a finished sketch, Bokuto blushing a deep red throughout the process. 

The sketch was of a sleeping man with short hair and sharp eyes, making Akaashi blush and give a questioning look to Bokuto.

"I can explain?" Bokuto says and continues, ignoring the confused look on Akaashi's face, "I guess you're a perfect art model?"

Akaashi replied in a very confused tone, "Ha?"

"I mean, first of all, you look beautiful," a light pink dusted Akaashi's cheeks at the comment, Bokuto continuing with his strange explanation, "second, you're really fun to draw, and I mean _really_ fun, so fun that you're the only thing I want to draw" Bokuto had been beetroot red throughout his explanation, but he turned even redder at the seemingly exaggerated point.

"Before you continue, can I ask a question?" Akaashi put his hands in front of his face, signaling that all the new information was too much to take in.

"Sure?" Bokuto was curious as to what the question could be and complied, bracing himself for a heartbreaking question like 'why would you draw me? That’s creepy', knowing that Akaashi would never say that but bracing himself nonetheless.

"Why is only the last sketch finished? And its not even done yet, is it?" Bokuto was flat out confused. Shouldn't he be creeped out? Shouldn't Akaashi be questioning him right now? 

Recomposing himself, he replied, "Whenever I saw you I didn't have enough time to finish them I guess? That’s why the only one that’s close to done is the last one,"

Akaashi gave an understanding hum and said, "If I posed, could you finish it? I wanna see how it'd turn out," Akaashi gave and understanding and encouraging smile, making Bokuto feel as if he'd been blessed with an angel placed on Earth.

Bokuto brightened and grabbed his pencil case filled with all his drawing tools and replied, "Of course!"

Bokuto grabbed a nearby chair that Kuroo used to use and gestured for Akaashi to sit on it, Bokuto taking out the pencils and pens he wanted to use.  
..  
..  
Akaashi was anxious but excited, wanting to see what the final product would look like. He seated himself and waited, watching Bokuto carefully take out his drawing utensils. He was fascinated by how careful he was with his tools, being cautious not to drop or break their fragile tips while applying pressure. Bokuto started with slow and detailed flicks of the wrist, getting used to the flow of the lines. He steadily picked up his pace and strokes, making them more fluid with each line. Bokuto eventually got engrossed in his lines, sneaking peeks at Akaashi every few minutes to figure out the shapes.

They sat there for about half an hour, Akaashi patiently waiting and listening to the stroke of pencil on paper. As Bokuto finished the rough sketch, he placed his pencil on the desk and smiled at his masterpiece, feeling happy with how it turned out. Akaashi smiled lightly and walked over to Bokuto, gaping at how amazing the drawing looked.

"Wow, this looks amazing," Bokuto smiled widely at the small compliment, feeling energized and even more inspired.

"I think I'm gonna ink it and then color," Bokuto grabbed his pencil case once again and took out a Faber Castle black pen, facing Akaashi once again, "wanna watch?" 

Akaashi smiled and replied, "I'd be delighted to," both men laughed and settled down, Akaashi moving Kuroo's chair adjacent to Bokuto and Bokuto stretching and sitting back down, getting ready for a long drawing session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna keep up with the chapter updates and notices, go head over to my Tumblr @motherwritesstuff


	5. Papa Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but something is better than nothing!

Akaashi was absolutely mystified by how immersed Bokuto was. He'd carefully inked the sketch with fluid strokes of his pen and skillfully, but slowly, he finished the rough ink of the portrait. Bokuto then pushed his chair leftwards, closing the distance between himself and the stacked up markers on the edge of his desk. He picked out a beige, skin color-ish marker and started filling in the drawing's skin. He was careful not to make it too dark or too light, portraying Akaashi's skin color perfectly. He then picked out a few more contrasting colors to color the shirt in the drawing. Quickly, he switched out the two contrasting colors for a dark brown and a black, apply strokes of them to Akaashi's hair. Bokuto kept switching out colors and he carefully filled in the portrait, making Akaashi incredibly excited and filling him with a passion to program. Akaashi stealthily moved away from Bokuto and picked up his laptop from the nightstand it was previously placed on, making sure not to break Bokuto's concentration. He sneaked his way back to Bokuto and plopped himself down on the chair adjacent to him, turning on his laptop and opening his favorite coding program. 

As time passed, the two were engrossed in their work. Akaashi speedily coding and Bokuto skillfully drawing. After an incredibly long time passed-about three hours-Bokuto finished his drawing and Akaashi was slowly falling asleep. Bokuto proudly looked over to the drowsy Akaashi and blurted, "AKAASHI! It's done!"

Startled, Akaashi looked to the right of him and sleepily smiled, "That looks really amazing, Bokuto-san,"

Bokuto peeked at Akaashi's laptop and smiled as well, "Wow! That must be really tiring...But it looks like you love it!"

Akaashi's cheeks were dusted pink and he giggled, "I can say the same thing to you,"

Akaashi yawned and closed the program, turning off his laptop as well, "I think I'll go ahead and sleep, goodnight Bokuto-san,"

Bokuto beamed and replied, "I think I'll hit the sack too! We can go over to your dorm in the morning to check if the lovebirds are done yet,"  
Bokuto placed his drawing and utensils on the nearby desk and headed for the light switch, "Goodnight!"  
Akaashi felt slightly disappointed about leaving the cheerful dorm but complied, "Alright," and placed his laptop back on the dresser, "Goodnight, Bokuto-san,"  
Bokuto turned off the lights and treaded slowly to his bunk-bed, being especially careful not to shake the bed under him.  
\----  
As Kuroo woke up, he slowly realized what had just happened. _I'm….dating Kenma now…right?_. He looked questioningly at the sleeping man next to him, confirming that what happened last night was definitely not a dream. Kuroo carefully sat up and looked at his sleeping boyfriend, silently smiling. As Kuroo was staring at the sleeping beauty next to him, he heard a loud knock and a muffled 'WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!' which promptly woke up Kenma. Kenma, being the 'grumpy while tired' person he was, jumped out of bed, stomped towards the door, slammed it open, and dashed back towards the warm comfort of Kuroo and the bed.   
Akaashi laughed and Bokuto was stunned, "Were you guys cuddling?!?!?" he stammered, accusingly pointing towards the new couple. Kuroo smirked while Kenma shielded himself with his phone, opening up one of the many games he had downloaded. Akaashi waited, knowing that Kenma was already a couple with Kuroo because of the very excited texts he got at 4am. He sighed and walked towards his bunk-bed, placing his laptop on the nearby nightstand and collapsing into the bed, he had a very eventful weekend after all. He had met an eccentric pair of artists, gone out drinking with them, _and_ had to carry them to his dorm room once they passed out. If that wasn't one hell of a workout, Akaashi didn’t know what was. All Akaashi wanted to do for the next hour or two before class was to sleep, sleep in his own peaceful bed without anything to disturb him, he'd earned it after all. 

Bokuto, noticing how tired Akaashi was, stomped towards Kuroo and Kenma. He climbed the small step ladder to get to the top bunk and dragged Kuroo off of it, making Kenma give a yelp of surprise and duck under the terrified Kuroo being dragged off. 

"Bo! What's up with you?!" Kuroo pleaded, hanging onto the bed sheets for dear life.

"Out. Now," he ordered, and Kuroo obeyed, looking like a terrified dog running away from his owner. Out they went, leaving the very disturbed Akaashi and Kenma alone in their dorm to discuss what they had just witnessed.

"D-did you get any of that?" Akaashi asked while sitting up from his sleeping position.

Kenma shook his head and replied, "I don't think even Kuroo got that…" and quickly returned to his phone, not wanting to dwell on the spectacle he had just witnessed.  
\----  
"Bo, actually though, what happened to make you go papa bird on me?" Kuroo asked once they got back to their dorm, and Bokuto sighed in reply.

"I don't know, it just kinda….happened?" Bokuto replied. Even he didn't know what came over him.

Kuroo sighed, "Well whatever. C'mon, we're gonna be late for class. Y'know how Yaku gets when we're late,"

Bokuto yelped and ran to his sketchbook and backpack, practically running out of the room just remembering what he did to one of his students, Lev, when he was late.  
\---  
"Kuroo Tetsuro and Bokuto Koutarou," said duo gulped, "what god blessed me with your almost steady tardiness?"

"Um, the god of oversleeping?" Kuroo nervously laughed, trying to get out of the punishment Yaku gave his late students.

"Well then, the god of oversleeping has blessed you with fifty hand sketches due Wednesday," Bokuto gave an audible sigh of relief, "and don't think you're getting out of it just because I didn't address you specifically, Bokuto-kun," Yaku gave a deceiving smile and continued explaining whatever he was explaining before the late duo came in.

"As I was saying, we're doing an end term project starting now till the end of the term in two weeks," the class gave a few whining gestures and complains before the professor continued, "AHEM! So, since we share similar goals, the art and computer sections will be doing a joint project for this years 'new generation, new ideas' exhibition, aka the NENI. On Wednesday, there will be a joint class to pick partners and decide on your projects, but for today, we'll go over a few anatomy tutorials since a lot of it will be involved in the upcoming project,"

Yaku continued explaining while Bokuto was buzzing with excitement at the thought that he might be able to do a joint project with Akaashi. Kuroo on the other hand, was still whining about the anatomy part of the project, not even realizing that he could be partners with Kenma until Bokuto brought it up during the independent practice part of the class. He practically yelled 'what!?' before he slammed a hand over his mouth and continued drawing, anxiously looking away from Yaku.


	6. Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo is an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more mindless fluff because WHY NOT

Class was as boring as usual, and professor Nishinoya was, to Akaashi's distress, very energetic. During the entirety of class, he was practically jumping while lecturing, making Akaashi even more antsy to leave the class. He was itching to leave the class until the professor cleared his throat and stopped jumping around, snapping Akaashi out of his daze.

"So, some of you guys have already heard about the NENI from your upperclassmen, right?" Nishinoya grinned at the nod of heads in his classroom.

"That's perfect, cause this year's NENI is gonna be a little different but with the same rules," he pinched his fingers together to show his obvious point, and Akaashi cringed in response.

"Instead of doing small groups in your own majors, we're gonna mix things up a bit. To make judging easier and to make you guys socialize a bit more," Kenma practically jumped at the word socializing, he did _not_ want to do anything even closely related to that, "the art majors and programming majors are doing a joint project for the NENI!"

Half the class groaned in complaint while the other half hooted in glee. Akaashi and Kenma on the other hand, sighed in relief at the mention of art majors. _At least we can partner up with Bokuto and Kuroo_ , they thought in sync.

"If anyone's got any questions, ask me after class! Alright, you're dismissed!" Akaashi and Kenma dashed out the classroom and whipped out their phones, immediately dialing Kuroo and Bokuto's numbers just to be interrupted by two eccentric art majors running up to them. 

"'Kaashi! Kenma! Please join our NENI group!" Bokuto pleaded while Kuroo caught his breath.

"We were just gonna call you guys to join our group," Akaashi laughed and Kenma gave a sigh of relief, "so yeah, we'll join," Bokuto hooted and Kuroo gave a smug grin, whispering something inaudible to his best friend.

"KUROO!" Bokuto yelped and Kuroo cackled, leaving the two programming majors very confused.

Kuroo wiped his tears and looked towards the two men in front of him, "So, what are we gonna do for the project?" he asked, getting shrugs and sighs in response.

"How about we do a game demo?" he asked innocently, not knowing how much work that actually took.

"Took much work. Plus we need music and crap, none of us know any of that," Kuroo chided.

"I have a friend who's into music and plays piano, I can ask him," Kenma said quietly, stuffing his phone back into his back pocket.

"Hinata-kun, right?" Akaashi blurted and he nodded in reply, "he always helps us out, I don't think he'd mind,"

An excited 'oooooh!' emitted from Bokuto with a sparkle in his eyes, "I wanna draw the faces!" he called.

"Not fair!" Kuroo retorted.

"Nothing you can do about it, I called dibs!"

"Fine, I'll do the," Kuroo gulped, " _anatomy_ " he said with disgust, and the group erupted into laughter at the sight of his distorted face.

"So what kind of game are we doing?" Kenma asked. He really liked video games and was very excited about the project, "Action, adventure, slice-of-life?" 

"We can do a pixel adventure since it'll take less time," Akaashi suggested, "and it won't take much time to do the landscape,"

"That's true," Kuroo confirmed, "none of us are good at landscape either, how about we do something underground?"

"Like a dungeon game?" Akaashi suggested.

"That sounds good, I can set up the fighting mechanics pretty easily as well," Kenma reassured.

"I can program the NPCs then," Akaashi continued.

"We can design the character designs together since that'll need some planning...," Bokuto trailed off.

"I have a few ideas for the boss fights, I used them in some of my old comics," Kuroo continued.

"That's good, me and Akaashi can program that together since it'll take some time,"

"By the way," Kenma continued, "don't you guys have class?" 

"Shit," Kuroo said, "I have class in ten minutes, I'll join in later! I'll call you guys after class!" he called out, running past the group of friends.

"I have an hour break before the next class, wanna keep talking about the project? We can make a few mob designs," Akaashi said.

"I have class in twenty minutes, I'm gonna go get something to eat," Kenma practically whispered, "I'll come back when class ends,

"I'm free for the rest of the day. So, wanna write some quick ideas?" Bokuto pointed to a bench in the courtyard, "we can sit over there since the weathers good too," he chirped.

"Sure, I can sketch out a few designs while we figure out the mobs' abilities," Bokuto grinned and walked over to a singular bench under the shade of a tree, Akaashi following close behind.

"That sounds good," Akaashi agreed, plopping himself down on the bench as Bokuto did the same.

"I'll type up the ideas then, we can sort them out with Kuroo and Kenma later," Akaashi said as he took out his laptop from his backpack and placed it on his lap, "any ideas?"

"Hmmmm," Bokuto was lost in thought for a moment and Akaashi could've sworn he saw a lightbulb flash above his head as an excited grin flashed upon his face, "what if we make it co-op? Like, have two or three controllers and have it as a lan co-op! It'd be super fun!" he grinned, and Akaashi mimicked him while jotting down the idea in an empty Word document.

"We can have different classes to choose from as well," Akaashi thought aloud.

"OOOOH! LIKE MAGES AND WARRIORS?!" Bokuto practically yelled, and Akaashi stuttered in surprise.

"Y-yeah, we can have archers too. It can be in a dungeon setting with a party of people," Akaashi quickly typed the idea.

"Can I be the wizard? I wanna be the wizard!" Bokuto said in a childlike manner.

"Yes Bokuto-san, you can be the wizard," Bokuto fist pumped with joy as Akaashi noted that Bokuto was, indeed, like a child.

"Actually, wait a sec while I grab my sketchbook! I wanna design the wizard to have my hair!" Bokuto said as he enthusistically pulled his sketchbook from his backpack and drew a rough sketch of himself with a pointy wizard's hat and a long staff.

"There!" it only took Bokuto about five minutes to conjure up the sketch, but boy was he proud of it. Owl-like eyes, spiky, salt and pepper hair, a blue pointy wizard's hat with silver stars on it, a blue robe, and to top it all off, a Gandalf-like staff. Yup, he was definitely proud.

Akaashi looked at the drawing in awe, "If the characters are gonna look this good, it's be a shame to do it in pixels...." he trailed off, "How about we do the game itself in pixels, but when there's dialogue the portrait next to it would be a painting or drawing?" 

"That sounds like a great idea 'Kaashi!" Bokuto smiled, making Akaashi's heart flutter just a teeny tiny bit.

The flow of the conversation went smoothly, Bokuto flinging ideas left and right while Akaashi quickly added it to the ever-growing list. The flow of endless ideas and sketches finally came to an end when Bokuto got a very mischchevious phone call from Kuroo.

"So, how's it going with the 'incredibly hot guy' you kept blabbering on about last night?" Kuroo's smirk could practically be heard through the call.

"Pretty well if I'd say so myself," Bokuto sing-songed, earning him a curious glance from the 'incredibly hot guy' sitting next to him.

"I'd agree, wouldn't you say so too, Kenma?"

"Agreed. We have been watching you guys for the past ten minutes after all," Kenma clearly stated, and Kuroo's signature cackle could be heard in the background, "R-right to the point!" Kuroo managed to say through his fit of hearty laughs.

"Where even are you?" 

"Look up," Kenma guided.

"How the fuck did you even get up there?!" Bokuto looked up only to see the infamous duo on the roof of the art department. Akaashi followed Bokuto's gaze and gaped at the sight. Kenma, _the_ Kenma, was perched on Kuroo's shoulders while Kuroo held the smaller man's thighs to keep his balance. Kenma, of course, was still holding his device and talking to Bokuto on the phone, and Kuroo's shit-eating grin could be seen all the way from where Bokuto and Akaashi was standing.

"Like the view?" Kuroo laughed.

"Bro, y'know what I need to do?" Bokuto whispered into the phone, "I need to do that with Akaashi,"

"I'll give you the keys to the roof when we get back to the dorms."

"Deal."

"No deal," Kenma retorted, "Akaashi's scared of heights," Bokuto mentally noted the new information, stashing it away into a nook of his brain for future reference.

"By the way, would you get down here already? Akaashi looks terrified," Bokuto stated, waving his hand in front of Akaashi's face.

"Helloooo? Is anyone hooooome?" Bokuto mused.

Akaashi grabbed his hand in response, "Yes, now get those two idiots down here," he sighed, plopping himself down on the bench once again. _That was enough of a surprise for today,_ he thought.

"Kuroo, Akaashi says to get your ass down here,"

"Sure, but tell him I'll only get down if _you_ get _your_ ass down _there_ " he taunted.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE ALREADY?! Sheesh!" he yelled through the phone.

"Kuroo, now I get why you said Bokuto sounds like an owl," Kenma deadpanned, "he has the power to screech like an owl," and there it was. Kenma's signature 'please shut the fuck up you're too loud' insults.

Akaashi, being someone who had been on the receiving side of it quite a few times (he did hum very loudly while programming), quickly snatched away the phone before Bokuto snapped the device in half.

"You do NOT insult owls in front of my face," Bokuto said in a deadly whisper, "especially NOT by relating them to me."

Akaashi could feel the owl-lover in Bokuto, and it certainly was not the usual cheery self it usually was, "Bokuto-san, I don't think he did that on purpose..., I think he was just startled by your yell..." he calmly said, rubbing circles into his back until Bokuto calmed down.

"T-thank you, Akaashi," he blushed, "for, saving me? No, for calming me down? No, no, for helping me? Ya, that's the right one!" he said happily, drowning in the thought that Akaashi, the guy he almost definitely had a crush on, had cared enough for him to calm him down. 

"No problem, owl-lovers have to care for each other after all," he smiled lightly, ignoring the loud hooting coming from the other end of the line.

"So, are we gonna do the project or what?" Kuroo mused through the phone, his voice being loud enough for both Bokuto and Akaashi to hear.

"U-uh y-yeah, wanna go to Starbucks?" Akaashi embarrassingly suggested.

"That sounds good, they have good apple pies," Kenma agreed.

"Starbucks it is then!" Kuroo smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, for all you amazing people who are still bearing with me, you're comments are SO SWEET I CANT EVEN JUST *HUGS FOR EVERYONE*


	7. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Bokuto Is Terrified Of Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all, THIS IS SO LATE   
> Next chapter will defintiely be a lot longer, so sorry this one was super short! I promise to add some fluffy Kagehinas next chapter too!

"So, what did you and Bo come up with while we were gone?" 

Everyone had gotten a cold drink and sat down at one of the tables by the window.

"We figured out the classes you can choose from and designed the mage," Akaashi got out his laptop and placed it on the table, opening the Word document with all the ideas saved, "this is pretty much what we came up with," he turned the laptop towards the two men in front of him and waited for them to finish reading the ideas.

"So there are four classes?" Kenma asked, "if there are only four it won't take that long to design the skill set,"

Akaashi nodded, "The mage will have four elements they can chooses from, fire, ice, ground, and water. Each mage can choose two skill sets they can rotate from, ice-ground or fire-water, that'll make both skill sets even." Akaashi took a sip of his drink and continued, "then there's the warrior, hunter, and guardian. Guardian is pretty much the tank and support who protects the party. Hunter can tame wild creatures and use them to fight the mobs,"

"He has a bow too!" Bokuto grinned.

Akaashi chuckled, "Yes Bokuto-san. You can upgrade your bow along the way. And then there's the warrior. He charges in with the tank at melee range while the mage and hunter attack from afar,"

"That sounds good," Kuroo agreed.

"Yeah, but we need something to make the game stand out," the group went into a brief silence before Kuroo thought of an idea.

"How about we make it slightly music based? Like, we can have secret rooms and loot that you can hunt down through the music and sound effects. Uhm, ok, so, lets say you're in a boss room or something and while you're running around, there's this one tile that sounds a bit different when you walk on it y'know? So if you had the right item or enough strength or whatever, you can enter a room with a secret item in it that'd help you in the boss fight,"

"So a secret room found through music?" Kenma asked.

"Exactly! Plus we can make it music orientated. So a few bosses you can only beat when there's a specific part of the music playing or a specific beat you have to create,"

"Ooh, ooh! So what if there are buttons on the floor that make music sounds and if you and your party find the right sounds you can beat the boss?" Bokuto suggested.

"Like a specific beat?" Akaashi said.

"Exactly!" Bokuto and Kuroo said in synch then stared each other down.

"Jinx!" Bokuto yelled just a millisecond before Kuroo, "go get me a croissant!" he grinned smugly.

"UGH, fine," Kuroo got up from his seat a walked towards the counter before sprinting back to the table, "Kenma, didn't you say you wanted an apple pie?"

Kenma blinked and looked up at the hovering man above him and nodded, "I'll come with you then," he placed his phone on the table and walked over to Kuroo.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit!" Kuroo mused.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto whined while face palming, "Sorry, Kuroo's always like that,"

"No problem, nothing can shock me anymore after what we saw at the campus,"

"True, I never thought I'd see Kuroo doing that again,"

"Wait, _again?_ He's done that before?" Akaashi looked amazed yet terrified at the same time.

Bokuto nodded, "One of our underclassmen from high school dared him at one of his drinking parties, it was crazy," 

"That….sounds like a terrifying underclassmen if you ask me," Akaashi shivered. If he had been dared to do that, he'd probably just shrug it off and walk away, but for someone to do that _twice_. He did not want to imagine that.

"He dared Kuroo to carry our really tall friend, Lev, up the stairs and walk around the roof twice," Bokuto took a small pause, took a sip of his extra sugary iced coffee, and then continued, "lets just say that Kuroo broke his left arm while Lev…..injured somewhere very….. _important_ ,"

If Akaashi got the right idea, Lev injured somewhere pretty important alright and he did not want to imagine that.

"Well! Moving away from that topic!" Kuroo grinned evilly, slamming his left hand onto Bokuto's shoulder, "shall we continue with the project?"

"U-uh yeah! Sure! Y-yeah!" Bokuto laughed nervously. To be completely honest, Bokuto looked like he was about to burst into hysterics.

Before he completely turned insane however, Kenma whispered something into Kuroo's ear and both of them blushed and turned away from each other. _Well that's one disaster avoided_ , Akaashi thought.

"So, back to the project?" Akaashi said.

"Yes! Back to the project please!" Bokuto agreed.

Kenma and Kuroo slid into their seats while having hints of red still plastered along their cheeks. They were knee deep in love, that's for sure.

"Bokuto, you said you designed the mage already right? Can I look?" Kenma asked.

"Sure! Let me get out my tablet real quick," he dug through his backpack and looked victorious when he took out a pristine drawing tablet, "here!"

Kenma took the tablet into his hands and took a photo, saying it was for 'future reference' and passed it back to Bokuto, "It looks like you" he whispered. 

"But that's what makes it so perfect! Right, 'Kaashi?"

Akaashi nodded and looked at Bokuto's drawing. _He really is a good artist, I'm lucky to have him in my group_.

"Akaashi?" Kuroo asked, a hint of worry laced in his words.

"Y-yeah? Oh, let's continue with the project," Akaashi changed the subject, not wanting to come to the realization that he just went into a daze by looking at Bokuto's drawing.

"Sure, should we design the other classes?" Kuroo continued.

"I call dibs on the Hunter!" Bokuto called and, once again, Akaashi thought he looked just like a child.

"Dammit, I wanted that one!" Kuroo whined, "fine, I'll take the tank…"

"You're doing the warrior too y'know, each of us gets two," Bokuto smirked, opening up a blank page in his tablet.

"C'mon Bo~ We're best pals right? Trade with me~"

"As if~" Bokuto mimicked Kuroo's tone, irking Kuroo even more than he already was.

"Fine, I'm warning you it won't be that epic though,"

"Sure, sure. Knowing you you'll perfect it anyway,"

"Ugh, true,"

Akaashi and Kenma watched the exchange of words while quietly discussing the commands and codes. _Going out once in a while isn't that bad, especially when these two idiots are here_ , Akaashi quietly laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus, in case a few of you haven't noticed, this is gonna be a slow burn fic. I like adding slow development to the main relationship, so bear with it for a bit!


	8. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author is so done they write pure fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit 1k words of pure fluff

"Ouch! Kageyama that hurts!"

"Shut up, this is what you get when you don't tell me this kinda stuff,"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you about it next time! Just please stop squishing me!" a small orange haired boy lay there on the couch, squished in a tight hug by a taller man.

"No, this is your punishment," the taller man, Kageyama, retorts, squeezing the redhead even tighter.

"I'll play your favorite song if you stop!" the smaller man yelped, hoping the terrible excuse would get him out of the 'dire' situation.

"You would?" Kageyama loosened his grip.

"Only if you let me go!"

"Fine, but tell me when you go out ok?" Kageyama gave a small pout and let the smaller boy go, "it gets me worried.."

"I promise!" the fluffy haired boy grinned, "Now come over here! I'll play you your song!"

Kageyama slowly got off the couch and followed the tiny man out the dorm room and into a room filled with musical instruments, "Sit next to me!" he said, plopping himself down on a classic piano and patting the area next to him. Kageyama nodded and headed towards the piano, placing himself next to the small boy.

"Hinata, can you play the extended version?" Kageyama asked.

"Sure! I'll make it extra long just for you!" he smiled, happily placing his fingers atop the piano keys.

Then, both men were in a trance. Hinata elegantly, yet energetically, played the piano, emitting a beautiful sound. Kageyama listened intently, swaying from side to side as he watched Hinata play. Both Hinata and the music he played was beautiful. Kageyama sang quietly, singing the lyrics of the nursery rhyme Twinkle Twinkle Little Star as Hinata grinned while playing. The duo created a beautiful echo of music throughout the room.

After a solid two minutes of quiet singing and beautiful piano playing, the song slowly came to an end. Hinata jumped out of his seat and smiled widely at Kageyama, giving him small compliments about his singing.

"Waaah! Your singing voice is always amazing, Kageyama!" Hinata giggled as he walked around the room, occasionally looking back at the blushing Kageyama.

"I-idiot. I only sound good because of your piano playing," he stuttered as he got up from his seat and joined Hinata.

"Well, my piano is pretty good!" he flashed a smile, "Even Kenma likes it! He said he wants to add it to his next project!"

"Project?" Kageyama entwined his fingers in Hinata's as he guided him back to their dorm room.

"Yeah! It's this adventure game Kenma and a few others are working on and it looks super cool! He asked me to do the music, wanna help?" Hinata unlocked the door to their dorm and lead Kageyama towards the couch.

"If I'll be with you then sure, it'll be fun," Kageyama sat beside Hinata on the couch and grabbed the blanket lying on the floor, placing it atop Hinata and himself.

"Hmmm, then I'll add a few vocals too, I wanna show the world what a waaah! voice my boyfriend has!" Hinata snuggled up to Kageyama and placed his head in the nook of his shoulder.

"If that means they'll know how good your playing is then I'll be happy to, idiot," Kageyama rested his head on top of Hinata's as they slowly drifted to sleep.  
\-------  
"So, they're not answering?" Kuroo peered into Kenma's phone.

"Nope, they're probably asleep," Kenma sighed.

"How do two people fall asleep at four in the afternoon _at the same time_?" 

Kenma shrugged, "If it's Hinata, he could probably fall asleep at any time of the day,"

"But how do they _both_ fall asleep?" 

"They have a habit of taking naps together,"

"Okay, that's pretty adorable," Kuroo gave Kenma a peck on his cheek, "we need to do that sometime,"

"Don't we already do that?" a flush of pink dusted Kenma's face, "I sleep on you a lot,"

"I do the same though, remember the time I slept while sketching you?" Kuroo plopped down next to Kenma, tucking himself under the warm covers and snuggling into Kenma, "I slept for a solid three hours,"

"And then you complained about how I didn't wake you up," Kenma gave a flash of a smile, "your bedhead was even worse than usual too,"

"Hey! My hair is a stylistic choice!"

"Sure," Kenma turned off his phone and placed it in-between Kuroo and himself, "by the way, do we have any apple pie left?"

"I could make some,"

"That'd be nice,"

"But I'll only do it if you help me, I wanna see you in an apr-"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"Nope,"

"What if I add extra filling?"

Kenma pouted, "Fine, but you need to wear an apron too,"

Kuroo grinned, "Only if nothing's underneath,"

Kenma bopped Kuroo on the head and moved off the bed, "No,"  
\--------  
"So, they stole the room _again?_ " Bokuto had gotten himself and Akaashi a cup of coffee and they were sitting together by the coffee table.

Akaashi sighed, "We should just switch dorms,"

Bokuto perked up, "I wouldn't mind!" 

"Really? I can ask Kuroo later and see what he says," Akaashi took a sip of his bitter drink, "If he says yes, I wouldn't mind moving,"

"He wouldn't mind either! I'm sure of it!"

"We need to ask Kenma too, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind though, he likes Kuroo way too much to say no," Akaashi chuckled.

"Agreed," Bokuto nodded.

The room befell a short period of silence before Akaashi spoke up, "So, how did you guys trash the room in the two days I was gone?" Akaashi signaled towards the ever-growing pile of trash around the dorm room.

"Um, a raccoon came in through the window and trashed everything?" Bokuto attempted at an excuse.

"So how did a raccoon come into a room on the second floor?"

"There was a super tall tree and the raccoon climbed it?"

"Aha, where're the cleaning supplies?" Akaashi placed his coffee on the table and waited for Bokuto's reply.

Bokuto nervously laughed, "By the staircase,"

"Thank you, I'll be right back," Akaashi headed out the door and returned shortly after with a broom, dustpan, and countless garbage bags, "I recommend leaving for a bit, it gets pretty intense when I clean,"

"I'm gonna go for a run, I'll be back in an hour," Bokuto waved and opened the door, "good luck with that!" he said as he practically ran out the door.


	9. Pianos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo suffers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not late in posting this lmao   
> Enjoy Kuroo and Bokuto dying

Hinata and Kageyama stood outside Kenma and Akaashi's dorm room, knocking loudly on the wooden door.

"Kenmaaa! I know you're in there! Open up!" Hinata banged on the door. Hinata knew Kenma hated waking up in the morning, but he didn't think ten am was _that_ early.

"Why don't you try calling?" Kageyama suggested.

"Good idea! He always has his phone on him, he should pick up," Hinata dialed Kenma's number and waited for him to pick up. The phone rang about three times before a grouchy and sleep deprived Kenma could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Kenma! Open the door! Me and Kageyama have been banging on the door for ages!" Hinata whined, banging the door as he did so.

Kenma mumbled an inaudible curse as he quietly called, "Kuroo, go open up the door. Hinata's here,"

"Huh? Who's Hinata?" a deep voice, supposedly Kuroo's, confusedly asked.

"The friend who agreed to do the music," Kenma replied while stifling a loud yawn.

"Oh, that guy,"

"It's Hinata! Not 'that guy'!"

"Yes, yes. By the way, Kenma, isn't the door always unlocked?"

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead and come in Hinata,"

"Oi! If it was already unlocked, why didn't you tell us earlier?!" he yelled as he pushed open the door and signaled for Kageyama to follow him.

Kenma and Kuroo shifted out of their snuggling position and slowly got up from the bed, quietly opening the bedroom door.

"Took you long enough!" Hinata huffed.

"So is Kuroo Kenma's boyfriend?" Kageyama asked out of the blue.

"Well I hope so! If this guy's been playing with Kenma I'll give him a whack to the head!" Hinata proudly said, mimicking a baseball player as he swung an imaginary bat towards Kuroo's head.

"For your information, Kenma is the love of my life _and_ my boyfriend, so you won’t be swinging that bat anytime soon, short stuff," Kuroo smirked, lounging over to the couch with Kenma close behind.

"Who're you calling short stuff, clown head!" Hinata stuck his tongue out and Kageyama mimicked the gesture.

"That's enough, I'll call Bokuto and Akaashi over and we'll have a group meeting for the project," Kenma glanced at the glaring Hinata and Kuroo, "Behave while I'm gone,"   
\------------  
"Yo!" Kuroo saluted as Akaashi and Bokuto entered the room, "Any progress?" 

"Shut up," Bokuto flicked Kuroo's forehead as Akaashi sat down next to Kenma.

"What was that for?!"

"One, practically stealing the dorm room. Two, practically kicking Akaashi out of the dorm room. Three, doing _that_ in the dorm room. Want me to keep going?" 

"I'm sorry, Art Master Bokuto, I'll never do it again!" Kuroo acted, putting both hands above his head to signal defeat.

"You peasant! Never show me your face again! Akaashi, take him to the galley!" Bokuto pointed towards the drawing tablet with hand references displayed on it.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" Kuroo pleaded.

"No! My decision is final! Akaashi, take him away!" Bokuto looked away as if he was in pain, wiping away a fake tear as he did so.

Akaashi sighed and played along, silently dragging Kuroo away to the drawing tablet as Kuroo pleaded for his life, "Please! I have a husband and two kids! Their names are Hinata and Kageyama! Please, anything but the galley!"

"Ahem! Excuse us, but we're not your kids," Kageyama huffed.

"Actually, I said the wrong names! Their names are Oikawa and Iwaizumi! Please, let me see them one more time before my punishment!"

"No, now be quiet and sit over here so we can get this over with," Akaashi sighed.

"NOOOO!" and that was the last they heard of Kuroo Tetsuro, may he rest in peace.   
\------------  
"So, can we get some actual work done now?" Akaashi sighed, taking out his laptop and placing it on the café's table.

"Hmmm, well I can get started on the music if the workers here would let me use the piano," Hinata sighed, "Most pianos are for display though,"

"I'll go ask," Kageyama got up and walked towards the counter, asking the cashier if they could play the piano.

"Sure, but if it gets damaged you'd have to pay for it," he warned.

"No problem, it won't get damaged if he's playing it," Kageyama's eyes pointed towards Hinata, "There's no need to worry," he flashed a smile and headed back to the packed table.

"He said it was okay to use it, wanna play?"

"Sure! But you're gonna sing too!" Hinata jumped, dragging Kageyama towards the piano, "Sit next to me, it'll calm you down," he suggested, placing his fingers on the piano keys.

"Ready?" Hinata asked.

"As ready as I can be," Kageyama sheepishly smiled.

"Then just sing about anything you want!" Hinata continued, playing a symphony of quiet yet beautiful notes.

Kageyama followed Hinata's lead and sang softly, singing about rain, flowers, and scenery. It fit the atmosphere perfectly. Hinata quickened his pace, going from a slow and quiet melody to a louder and quicker one that sped up as he played. Kageyama followed suit and quickened his pace, singing louder and more intense as the song continued. A crowd entered the café and watched the performing duo as they slowed their pace once again and returned to their starting speed. The piano playing slowed and softened, signaling the song's ending. Kageyama slowly sang the last lyric and breathed in a needed breathe of air, smiling as he watched Hinata beam at the applause of the newly-formed crowd. The spontaneous song was a success.

The small group hooted in awe, yelling compliments like 'great job!' and 'haha! Our music track is gonna be amazing!'. The duo left the piano and headed back to their table, smiling shyly at the praise.

"Whoooah! Akaashi, can we do that too!?" Bokuto beamed, looking at Akaashi in a gaze of hope.

"No, we can't. We don't know how to play the piano or sing,"

"C'mon! I know you'd be an amazing singer!"

On the other side of the table, the same exact conversation was happening but with two separate people.

"Kenmmmaaa~ You can sing right? Right, right?"

"No, I can’t"

"C'mon Kenmmaaa~ I could learn the piano and you can sing, I know you'd be amazing~"

"No,"

"Kenmmaaa!"

The begging continued as Hinata and Kageyama chuckled at their remarks, remembering how hard it was to achieve that level of piano playing and singing. It took Hinata about ten years of continuous practice to get to his level, and Kageyama started singing when he met Hinata four years ago in their first year of high school. That sure was a wild ride. Hinata was in orchestra and Kageyama in choir, but he'd joined specifically to sing with Hinata's playing and it was definitely worth the effort. Four years later and they drew a crowd big enough to make moving around in the small café difficult. They'd achieved their goals alright, they'd achieved it and gone above and beyond.

After the crowd and their small group had settled down, they finally got back to business.

"I recorded the song you just played, wanna use it as the entrance song? Like when you first open the game and it shows the save files and settings, the background music for that screen," Akaashi suggested.

"I think that's be cool. It'd draw in players too," Kuroo nodded.

"Then Kageyama and I'll record it and send it to Akaashi to program in, is that okay?" Hinata asked.

"Perfect, we can figure out the battle music later, all we need right now is some base ground,"

"I agree with Akaashi, all we need is the classes and basic layout for now," Kenma added.

"Then I'll put the final touches on the hunter class," Bokuto dug out his tablet from his backpack and re-opened his old document.

"I'll continue the warrior and tank too, we can add the finishing touches afterwards," Kuroo grabbed his tablet as well and re-opened his recent file, "I bet I can finish before you, Bo," Kuroo mocked.

"As if! I'm almost done anyways, don't you have two more to do?" Bokuto stuck out his tongue as he applied some shading to his hunter.

"I'm almost done too, owl for brains!"

"Oi, bedhead! Don't call me owl for brains when all you have going on in that tiny head is cats!"

"Rude! How dare you speak of my precious kitties like that! I'll take my revenge by beating you!" Kuroo quickly applied a layer of shading to his warrior as he changed documents to his tank.

"We'll see who wins the contest, peasant!"

"Who'd you just call a peasant, you dictator of a king!"

"Look who's talking mister 'I have two kids and a husband at home'!"

"Excuse me, but I do have a husband at home, his name is Kenma and he loves apple pies,"

"Oh really? Well I have one too! His name is Akaashi and he loves owls!" Akaashi blushed at the mention of his name as Bokuto came to the realization that he just called Akaashi his husband.

"Oh my god, Akaashi I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable!" Bokuto apologized, quickly realizing that Akaashi wasn't even mad, he looked more…embarrassed than mad.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto questioned, waving a hand in front of his face, "Is anyone hooome?"

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand and replied maliciously, "Yes, it's Bokuto's husband, Akaashi Keiji. Was there something you needed, my dear _husband_?" Akaashi regained his composure and gave Bokuto a spine chilling grin as Bokuto flinched back and continued drawing.

"Nope! Nothing! Keep doing what your doing!" he laughed nervously, completely forgetting about his and Kuroo's bet.


	10. Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author is too emotionally attached to fictional characters to write angst so it ends up being a fluff filled chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to do some angst and then i backed out cause im fucking terrible with angst and cant write it without sobbing so enjoy this fluff filled chapter
> 
> Btw, this was kinda rushed so its super short, next one will (hopefully) be longer!

To: Kenma

>did you manage to force kuroo into drawing the chara. designs???

To: Akaashi

>i told him id watch some chemistry theory videos with him later if he drew them  
>we're good  
>did bokuto finish his??

To: Kenma

>he was drawing until 12am  
>p sure its done

To: Akaashi

>wanna meet up later and finish the options screen?  
>I finish class at 3 are you free?

To: Kenma

>ill meet you at my dorm at 3 30?

To: Akaashi

>sure

_Kenma has gone offline_

_Akaashi has gone offline_  
\------------

"Where are you going?" Kuroo called from his desk.

"Akaashi and Bokuto's dorm, we're gonna finish the programming parts," Kenma answered while throwing on a black hoodie with a pixelated cat drawing on it.

"Awwww, I wanna coooome!" Kuroo moaned as he rotated his chair and faced Kenma.

"Finish the character designs, then we can all hang out," Kenma sighed, wearing his converse sneakers and shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Kenmaaaaaaaa," Kuroo whined.

"The faster you finish, the sooner we can watch those videos," Kenma bribed, unlocking the dorm door.

Kuroo instantly brightened up, "I'm on it!" he turned his chair back round and picked up his pen.

"See you later," Kenma called, stepping out of the room.

"Mmmhmm," Kuroo waved, continuing his drawing.  
\--------------  
A knock on the door and an impatient text indicated that Kenma was outside Akaashi's dorm.

"Is that Kenma?" Bokuto asked, looking away from his complicated art history notes and facing Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded, "We'll probably head out since you're studying,"

"I wanna come!" Bokuto pleaded.

"Don’t you have a mid-term tomorrow?"

"Ugh, maybe….." Bokuto turned around and faced his, surprisingly neat, notes, "I'm coming next time though!"

"Sure," Akaashi smiled, heading towards the door.

Akaashi opened the door and saw a displeased Kenma waiting, "Took you long enough,"

Akaashi laughed, "I'll grab my laptop then we'll head out, alright?" Kenma nodded at Akaashi and greeted Bokuto as he plopped himself down on Akaashi's couch.

Kenma pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and opened up one of his many apps as he waited for Akaashi to return with his laptop.

"Let's head out," Akaashi said as he went back to where Kenma was sitting, "I'll see you later, Bokuto"

Bokuto gave a bright smile and waved, "See you later, Akaashi!"

Kenma pushed himself off the couch and headed out the door with Akaashi following close behind.

"Wanna go to the Seijō Pub? It was pretty fun last time," Akaashi suggested.

"Too noisy, we can go there with Kuroo and Bokuto after the project is done though," Kenma disagreed.

A light smile flashed onto Akaashi's face, "Sure, but where should be go?"

After a short discussion about which place was quiet but allowed talking, they decided to head back to the Starbucks they'd visited before.

"By the way," Kenma said as they were walking towards Starbucks, "Hinata sent me the music file last night, we could probably try it out while we're editing the settings,"

"That'd be perfect, after we program the entrance screen and settings we can finally start with the actual game," both men took a right turn as they continued talking.

"We need to make Kuroo and Bokuto finish the designs though, especially for the classes and mobs,"

"We'll get them to do it eventually, it is part of their grades after all,"

"True," Kenma agreed, walking up to the shop's door and opening it slowly.

They both headed inside and walked up to the packed waiting line.

"I'll stay in line while you start," Akaashi started, "Apple pie and hot white chocolate right?"

Kenma nodded and headed to an empty table with both his and Akaashi's laptops in check. He placed Akaashi's laptop next to his while he started up his computer and opened up his save file where he stopped the day before. They had finished most of the commands and all that was left was to apply them to the right buttons and set up which button directed the user to which screen. After they had done that, they would have to set up the settings screen and how that affected the game. There were lots of things left to finish and Kenma was buzzing to finish all the settings so they could start with the actual game already.  
\-----------  
"Booooooo," Kuroo's voice moaned out of the device, "Do the designs for meeeeee,"

"As if! Plus, didn't you tell Kenma you'd do it for him?" Bokuto replied, facing the very disheartened Kuroo on his laptop's screen.

"But Kenma won't know! C'mon, its just a little drawing~" Kuroo whined, practically begging for Bokuto's help.

"Nope, and if you won't shut up I'll end the Skype call," Bokuto warned, staring directly into Kuroo's eyes to make sure that Kuroo knew he was serious.

"If you hang up, I can just head into the dorm, I still have the keys after all~" Kuroo mocked, picking up the spare keys on his desk and putting them up towards the camera.

"I'll kick you out, maybe even throw you out the window. Now shut up and let me study, you do know how hard that professor's exams are, right?"

"Which one?"

"Sugawara's," 

Kuroo shuddered, "Bo, word of advice, do NOT make that gut angry. He is a fucking terror, I swear. Do _not_ get deceived by that happy look of his, he is _horrifying_ if you get a bad grade on his tests,"

"I KNOW! When he was handing back the practice tests, he fucking glared at me when I got a C-, PLUS he called me after class and gave me a full twenty page assignment to do. He said it was for practice but his face was _icy and deadly_ , I was terrified," 

"Bro, I'm gonna finish this design real quick then come over and test you cause you need all the help you can get," Kuroo reassured, grabbing his pen in hand and starting to draw as he did so.

"Thanks bro, I'll help you out with the mob designs later," Bokuto thanked, looking down at his notes once again.

"I'll see you in a bit," Kuroo said.

"Yeah, bye," Bokuto hung up, instantly focusing on his notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are such adorable human beings, imagine a tiny person hugging all of you cause that's what I want to do so badly


	11. Exam Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akaashi is very susceptible to Bokuto with hair ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Sorry about not updating for a while!! The end of the school year happened and just, there were projects on top of projects on top of tests and quizzes and ugh  
> BUT! My final exams are this week, so after the hell week I'll be updating a lot more frequently!  
> So to celebrate, have some adorable Bokuto!

As soon as Akaashi opened the door, he was hit with the scent of coffee. He paused at the door and turned on the extra light switch, his brow furrowing as he looked at the spectacle before him.

Bokuto with coffee. A normal sight so far.

Bokuto with coffee and _colorful hair ties. That_ was not normal.

Bokuto with coffee, colorful hair ties, and _glasses_. Akaashi overloaded, he was about to faint. 

I mean, he just looked so _cute_. Plus, it was almost 12 a.m., Akaashi could just be hallucinating.

"Bokuto…?" he called, throwing his bag to the couch and heading towards Bokuto.

He didn't respond. That was when Akaashi actually noticed, he was studying, with Kuroo, too. Textbooks open and headphones blasting piano music, he was studying. Akaashi giggled.

 _That_ was when Bokuto turned around, Kuroo ignoring him and continuing to draw what seemed like the classes for their game.

Both men took in the sight in front of them. Akaashi, still agape at how cute Bokuto was, blushed from head to toe. Bokuto on the other hand, looked at the (extremely rare and cute) blushing Akaashi that was giggling at him. There were dark circles around his eyes and the scent of ice-cream was still emitting from his clothes from when he and Kenma went for dessert. Bokuto followed right after Akaashi, and started full on blushing.

Both stuttered.

"'Kaa-"

"Bok-"

Both paused, Kuroo turning around to see who Bokuto was talking to.

Akaashi talked first, "I'll…let you continue studying," he managed to say, heading towards his bed, and Kuroo raised his brows.

"UM!" Akaashi turned around, "Kuroo and I'll be talking, so we'll probably be a bit loud. S'that okay?"

Akaashi nodded, "I'll just…work a bit on the project then. Good luck studying." he continued, walking over to the couch to pick up his laptop.

"Good luck with the commands too!" Bokuto said back, grinning enthusiastically.

Akaashi threw a pillow at him, "Finish studying!" he laughed, heading over to his bed.

Bokuto smiled, "Sure! I'll get full marks!"

Akaashi plugged in his headphones, "You better!"

Bokuto plopped back onto his seat and stared at his notes until Kuroo leaned over and rested his head on Bokuto's shoulder, "Boooo, when are you gonna hook up already?" Kuroo whined.

Bokuto face-palmed, "I'm not you, I can't hook up with someone on the fist night I've talked to them."

Kuroo raised his brows again, "Oh really? What about those crazy amount of chocolates you got on valentines day? And when the girls begged you to go drinking with them on New Years?"

"Those chocolates were from the volleyball team as thanks for me subbing for them! And New Years was crazy 'cuz I was drunk and went confessing to every girl I saw!"

Kuroo snickered, "You still got some confessions afterwards though, can't deny that."

"Sure, but I have," Bokuto side-eyed the busy Akaashi, "him now."

Kuroo whistled, "You've got it bad, don't you?"

"Whatever, quiz me on this," Bokuto shoved a worksheet into Kuroo's face, "please?"

"What do you think I'm here for?" Kuroo grinned.  
\---------  
Kenma yawned and unlocked his dorm door, entering it as he looked around. No sign of Kuroo yet. He plopped down onto the couch and sent Kuroo a message asking about where he was, he was a heavy partier after all. Kuroo replied in less than a second, telling Kenma that he was at Bokuto's place helping him study. Kenma sent a simple 'okay' and turned off his phone, sighing outwardly. He slowly got off the couch and headed to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He needed to sleep, but he really wanted to play some Civilization V.

He grabbed the fresh coffee and headed to his desk, placing the coffee near his laptop. He grabbed a warm blanket as well to cover himself up with, and then started up the game.  
\--------  
It was two a.m. and Kuroo _really_ needed to sleep. He'd had three cups of coffee in about three hours, and he was _not_ going to collapse in the hallway. He groggily opened the door which, apparently, was not locked, and headed inside, collapsing on the nearby couch. He looked over to his and Kenma's desk and saw Kenma with a concentrated look on his face, staring at his laptop's screen. Kuroo guessed Kenma hadn't seen or heard him. Kuroo furrowed his brow and slowly headed over to Kenma, removing his headphones from his ears.

Kenma looked up at him.

"Sleep." Kuroo said.

"No. I have to beat this AI, its pissing me off." Kenma replied, taking his headphones and shoving them into his ears.

"Kenmaaaaaaaa."

Kenma ignored him and focused on his game, he was not gonna let a random AI beat him. 

"I'll make you some pie and we can snuggle." Kuroo said, resting his head on Kenma's shoulder.

Kenma gave him a side-eyed look and then continued with his game.

"Kenmaaa~~ I'll make you some hot choco too."

Again, Kenma ignored him.

"Kenma~" Kuroo said in a sing-song voice, "I'll carry you to bed if you don't mooove~"

Kenma gave him a skeptical look and continued with his match.

"Don't test me, If I can carry you to the roof, I can carry you to bed," Kuroo gave Kenma a smug look.

Kenma gave Kuroo a look that said 'don’t you dare' and Kuroo replied with a happy grin.

Kenma furrowed his brow, "Don't."

"I won't if you close the game."

"Kuroo."

"Kenma."

Kuroo gave a grin.

"Tetsurou, don't do this."

Kuroo laughed, "Hmmmm, I think I will, Kozume!" he said as he plucked Kenma out of his seat and carried him to bed, turning off the lights on the way.

Kuroo plopped Kenma onto the bed and tucked him in, Kuroo holding Kenma's hand as he threw himself next to Kenma.

"Comfy?" Kuroo smirked.

"Very," Kenma sighed, giving in and snuggling up to his boyfriend.

"Good. Good night."

"Good night."  
\------------  
Akaashi drowsily woke up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water to clear his head. He recalled the events of last night and sighed, opening up his phone to a hundred unread Skype messages from the newly formed Skype group. They'd made it for the project, but he knew it'd get out of hand extremely fast.

He sat down on the couch and scrolled through them, laughing at how terrible Bokuto and Kuroo's jokes were.

>HOOT HOOT: *grandma emoji shaking maracas*

>Trash cat: im………….  
nice emoji bro

>HOOT HOOT: dancing grandma is best grandma

>Trash cat: *emoji of a bunny shaking its pink heart shaped tail*  
cute little bunny with a heart shaped butt bro  
omg its tweRKING

>HOOT HOOT: nOOOoOO

>Trash cat: bUNNY STAHP SINNING  
DON’T JOIN TEH  
SINNING OF THIS CAHT

Akaashi sent an emoji that rolled its eyes and turned off his phone, heading over to the bedroom to check if Bokuto was awake or not. He peeked into the bedroom and turned on the lights, walking towards the bunk-beds. Since Akaashi ended up sleeping on the couch, Bokuto shouldn't have woken up yet, or Akaashi would've heard him. 

Akaashi climbed up to the top bunk and giggled at how childish Bokuto looked. He was wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito with loose, colorful hair ties dangling around the pillows and his face. Even his glasses were on the edge of the bed, about to fall to the ground. 

Akaashi shook him awake with pokes and temptations, and eventually said Bokuto'd get a hug if he woke up. Bokuto jumped at the chance and groaned out of bed, making his glasses fall to the ground. 

Bokuto headed over to the couch and waited for his hug, eventually saying that Akaashi was taking too long.

"'Kaaaaashhhiiiiii," he whined, "where's my huuuuuuug."

"Wait a second, I'm coming now." 

Bokuto pouted as he waited, and even wrapped himself up in the blanket that was on the couch.

"Alright, come here and I'll give you your hug." Akaashi waited by the edge of the couch, arms open wide and inviting Bokuto for a big hug.

Bokuto gave Akaashi a big grin and threw his blankets off like a cape, escaping the cocoon and heading over to Akaashi.

Bokuto embraced Akaashi into a giant bear hug, practically squeezing the life out of him.

"Bokuto, you're squishing me."

"Sorry, sorry! I just haven't hugged someone in a long time, plus you're like, really huggable? I don't know." Bokuto hugged Akaashi once again, but a little looser this time. 

They stayed like that for a little while, laughing every so often when Bokuto made an owl pun. Eventually, Akaashi broke out of the hug and told Bokuto to get ready for his exam, Bokuto whining when he did so.

"Can I have a hug when I get back?" Bokuto asked, grabbing his keys and waiting by the door.

"Only if you know you did well."

"I know I will!" Bokuto smiled, unlocking the door, "I got the best energy booster, after all!"

Akaashi sighed but smiled as Bokuto left for the exam, and he decided to get some studying done as well. His exams started next week, but Akaashi was not risking it. He wanted as much free time as he could get after each exam.


	12. Cat Mama and Mama Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo and Bokuto get -amazing- new nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt even realize it was sunday cause my sleep schedule's been all over the place, but enjoy this hc filled chapter whoop. i'll probably post more frequently now as well since its finally summer plus they may also be longer so enjoooooy~

"Heeeeeey!" Kuroo called while striding over to Bokuto, "How was the exam?"

Bokuto grinned and gave a thumbs up in response, getting a round of 'nice job!'s and pats on the back.

"How was yours?"

Kuroo shrugged in response, "Nothing special."

"So, as usual, you either aced it or flunked it." 

"Pretty much."

"You should seriously start studying and not just wing it every time, y'know? Even if it is art history, you gotta put some effort." Bokuto punched Kuroo lightly on the shoulder and lead him to the cafeteria.

Kuroo smirked, "Anything you say, Mama Bird."

"Hey! I'll start calling you Cat Mama if you say that in front of Akaashi!" Bokuto pouted, walking up to the cafeteria entrance.

"So I can call you that in class when Akaashi's not there?" Kuroo smirked.

"Argh, Kuroo!"

Kuroo laughed and entered the cafeteria, "So what do you wanna eat, Mama bird?"

"Why are you asking me, Cat Mama? Aren't you aching for some fish 'n bird?"

"At least I don't eat worms, bird brain."

"Rude. Anyway, what do you actually wanna eat?" Bokuto paused by an empty table for two, waiting for Kuroo's response.

"Hmm, how about we get some coffee and head over to my place for some bacon 'n eggs?"

"Sounds good. I'll get the coffee," Bokuto threw his backpack onto the table and left to get some coffee, "Ah, same as usual right?" he called before leaving.

"Yup!"

"Alright, take care of my bag then, Cat Mama!"

"No worries, I've got razor sharp claws y'know!"

"'Course you do!"

"Rude!"  
\----------  
"I'm gonna drop my bag in my room then come over, alright?" Bokuto said, throwing his empty coffee cup into a nearby trashcan.

"Sure, I'm gonna start making the food then. I'll leave the keys under the plant by the door, so come in whenever!" Kuroo gave a grin and left for his dorm.

"I might come in with a plus one, so make some extra, Cat Mama!"

"Way ahead of you bro!" Kuroo lifted a plastic bag full of ingredients to show to Bokuto.

"Dammit, I knew twenty dollars cost way too much! You're paying next time!"

"Of course I will, bird brain." Kuroo took a turn to head to his dorm and went inside, making sure to leave the keys under the potted plant. On the way, however, he heard a distant yell of 'fuck you, cat shit!' and mentally noted to call Bokuto 'bird poop' the next time he saw him.  
\--------  
Bokuto headed down the hall to his dorm and unlocked the door, quietly opening the door in case Akaashi was taking a nap. He threw his backpack onto the couch and opened the door once again before noticing a faint snoring noise coming from his desk. He paused and closed the door, quickly heading to his desk. There, he found Akaashi peacefully sleeping, notebooks open and coffee mug empty. Bokuto faintly smiled and grabbed a blanket and a pillow, determined to make sure Akaashi didn't get sick. He carefully propped up Akaashi and placed the pillow on top of the desk before letting Akaashi rest on it. He then wrapped Akaashi in the blanket to make sure he didn't get a cold and removed the mug from the table, placing it in the kitchen sink. 

Bokuto quietly left his dorm and headed to Kuroo's place, content with what he'd done.  
\------  
"Yo! That took a while to drop your bag." Kuroo waved to Bokuto.

"So, what'd you do?" Kuroo grinned.

"What do you mean, what'd I do?! I didn't do anything!" Bokuto pouted while taking a seat by the table.

"Hmmm, then where's the plus one?" Kuroo grabbed three plates and distributed the food.

"Asleep."

"Really? Or did you do something to make him mad? Akaashi isn't a person who'd take a nap at 12pm." Kuroo grabbed the plates and put them on the table.

"For your information, Akaashi was studying and fell asleep," Bokuto gave a triumphant huff, "Plus! Even if it cost me my life, I would not make Akaashi mad, and you know it."

"I guess." Kuroo grabbed three spoons and three knives and placed them on the table.

"So, why're you setting three plates if you know Akaashi isn't coming?" Bokuto tilted his head.

"Did you seriously not notice when you came in that Kenma was playing Pokémon on the couch?"

"Oh," Bokuto faced the couch, "Hey Kenma!" 

Kenma muttered a small hello and shut his 3DS while heading over to the table, "You made too much."

"Who did? I did? No I didn't!" Kuroo munched on his food, "You're a growing boy, y'know!"

"I'm almost 20, Kuroo."

"So? Men can grow until they're 22!"

"You just made that up, didn't you."

"Maybe, but still! You're gonna eat until you're full!"

Bokuto whistled, "Cat Mama mode is on, I see." 

"Hey! You're one to talk, Mama Bird!" Kuroo huffed, flicking a piece of fallen egg onto Bokuto's plate.

"Oi, that egg was on the ground! Don't flick it on my plate!"

Kenma silently ate while Kuroo and Bokuto threw insults at each other, but every time Bokuto pouted or blushed, Kenma quickly snapped a picture at Akaashi's request. When Kenma asked why, however, Akaashi quickly replied with, "I'm planning something for his birthday," and left it at that. Bokuto's birthday was on September 20th, so Kenma couldn't fathom why Akaashi was planning something that was two months ahead, but he agreed to Akaashi's request. Knowing Akaashi, he could've even asked Kuroo to do the same. 

Kenma sighed and ate the last of his bacon and eggs, placing the empty plate and dirty utensils in the sink for washing. He gave a small wave to Kuroo and headed back to the couch to finish his Pokémon battle, he was determined to finish the game by midnight, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this series is legit just a giant cluster of terrible ideas and i regret nothing


	13. Designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto witnesses the wrath of an angry Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, an actual plot progressive chapter, that's new

Akaashi yawned awake, feeling the soft blanket around his shoulders. He straightened his posture and shrugged off the blanket, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He looked around the apartment and instantly spotted Bokuto's backpack, smiling as he removed the pillow from the desk. Getting up and stretching, he walked to his phone to check the time. 

"Two p.m., huh." Akaashi mumbled, deciding to go for a quick walk around the campus to serve as a break from studying.

He changed out of his owl t-shirt and sweat pants into a plain, white V-neck with matching black jeans. He grabbed his phone, earbuds, an energy bar from the kitchen, his keys, and headed out. 

While going down the stairs, he plugged in his earbuds into his phone and played some music, humming to the beat of it every once in a while.

He slowly walked outside and around the campus' scenery, taking pictures of things that he thought were pretty; a strangely colored pigeon, cherry trees that, oddly, were still in bloom, and even flowers that he thought were pretty. After taking quite a few pictures, he sat down on a nearby bench and munched on his energy bar. He sat there for a bit, taking in the nice weather and the brand new inspiration., humming all the while.

After taking a forty-five minute break from studying, he finally went back up to his dorm. He climbed the stairs and said a hello to Kuroo and Kenma who'd just left their dorm room to go out for lunch. Akaashi went down the narrow hallway and unlocked his and Bokuto's room, peeping into the room before entering to check if Bokuto was there or not. 

After confirming Bokuto was, indeed, there, Akaashi entered and waved a hello to him.

Bokuto beamed, "Akaashi!" 

Bokuto jumped off the couch and dashed towards Akaashi, giving him a tight hug, "I knew all the answers!"

Akaashi giggled a bit and quietly replied with a smile, "That’s good, Bokuto."

Akaashi gently hugged back, phone in one hand and the other patting Bokuto's hair.

Bokuto laughed and looked downwards at Akaashi, "This is the second time now."

"Second time?" Akaashi looked up at Bokuto.

"Second time we've hugged." Bokuto smiled.

Akaashi giggled, "I guess."

Akaashi looked back down and rested his head in the nook of Bokuto's shoulder, making Bokuto blush in response.

Smiling, Bokuto rested his head on top of Akaashi's, making the hug all the better for the both of them.

"Oh!" Bokuto broke out of the hug, "I'll be right back!"

"Uh, sure?"

Bokuto dashed towards his desk to grab his sketchbook. Meanwhile, Akaashi removed his headphones and started charging his phone. He then sat down on the couch with his laptop on his lap, reviewing the notes he had saved.

"Here!" Bokuto smiled as he sat down next to Akaashi on the couch, "Look at this!" Bokuto flipped open to a rough sketch of a large monster with rough scales and lizard-like eyes.

"When I finished the test, I started thinking about the designs we could use for the bosses …," He flipped the page to show another page filled to the brim with designs, "But I kinda went overboard…" Bokuto scratched his head as he waited for Akaashi to say something.

"This is…really good!" Akaashi smiled at Bokuto then looked down at the page, "I mean, with all these designs we could make some really cool mobs! Like," Akaashi grabbed a nearby pencil and started circling random body parts, "We could use these eyes with this body, or these scales with these body parts. Things like that!"

Bokuto grinned and grabbed his nearby tablet and pen, "How about we make some of the mobs right now? We can make the designs and abilities together." 

"Sure, how about we start with the low level mobs then go up to the higher level ones?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Akaashi opened up a new Word Document and started listing down mob names, descriptions, and abilities as he discussed them with Bokuto. As they discussed, Bokuto would sketch a basic look then slowly add details as they went deeper into the mob's abilities and weaknesses. If they were more defensive, he'd add scales but would give them weaker weapons. If they were more attack orientated, he'd make their bodies rounder and more slime based but would give them stronger weapons, and so on. 

They discussed each mob's strengths and weaknesses through the environment and average mob level. For example, if the average mob level was one to five and the environment was extremely bright and hot, most mobs would be weak to water but have strong fire magic and fire magic resistance. These mobs would have warm color schemes and soft bodies to show their strengths and weaknesses. Using this method, Akaashi and Bokuto created most of the early-game mobs with ease.

After they created most of the early-game mobs, they took a small diner break. It was about six p.m., and boy were they hungry. 

"'Kaashiiiiii, let's order pizzaaaa."

"Agreed." 

"Yaaaaay!" Bokuto got up and stretched.

"Classic or vegetarian?" Akaashi yawned and unplugged his phone from the charger.

"Can we get pepperoni?" Bokuto collapsed on his bed, relaxing after the long drawing session.

"Sure, we'll get two mediums then. One pepperoni for you and a classic for me, alright?"

"'Kaaaay," Bokuto tucked himself into his bed, "Wake me up when it's here."

"Fine, but don't complain if I eat some of your pizza." Akaashi teased, dialing up Pizza Hut's number.

"Hey! Don’t eat my pizza!" 

"No promises here~" 

"Heeeeeey!"

So he could actually say their order, Akaashi ignored Bokuto.

"'Kaassshiiii!!!!" Bokuto whined.

Akaashi signaled for Bokuto to be quiet while he talked on the phone, but that gave Bokuto a ~great~ idea. He snuck out of bed and went behind Akaashi, waiting for him to start saying the address.

As soon as Akaashi said the university name, the attack began. Bokuto started tickling Akaashi everywhere he could think of, his stomach, neck, even under his arms. The thing was, Akaashi wasn't the least bit ticklish. Realizing this, Bokuto practically ran back to his bed for protection from the wrath of Akaashi.

As Akaashi hung up, he instantly turned towards Bokuto's bed.

"So," Akaashi headed towards where Bokuto was hiding, "what was it you were trying to do? Tickle me?" Akaashi climbed up towards Bokuto's bunk.

"How about I do the same." Akaashi gave a spine-chilling smile towards Bokuto, making Bokuto hide even deeper into his blanket.

Throwing the blanket off the bunk, Akaashi commenced his attack. Tickling the exact same spots as where Bokuto tickled him, Akaashi tickled Bokuto until he was out of breath.

"'K-Kaashi! C-can't b-breathe!"

"Hmm? I'll stop if you pay for the pizza."

"I'll do it! J-just…stop t-tickling me!"

"Alright." Akaashi stopped tickling Bokuto and waited for him to catch his breath.

"So, where's my money?" 

"Here…" Bokuto took his wallet from off the bedside table and handed it to Akaashi.

Taking the needed money from Bokuto's wallet, Akaashi returned Bokuto's wallet, "Thanks."

"No problem…."

With that, they quietly waited for the pizza to arrive. Bokuto took a small nap on his bunk while Akaashi went over the mob designs, but when the pizza arrived, they instantly ate everything in the boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a little reminder for my readers over here, I'll be taking prompts and things like that on my Tumblr @oikamemetooru, so drop by if you want!
> 
> EDIT: alright guys since ramadan is in about two days, I'll have stop uploading till next month. I'm sorry, but bare with me a bit!


	14. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo and Bokuto show off their class designs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -walts in after a month of hiatus- wELL THEN, WELCOME BACK TO SLOW BURN HELL, HOpe no one has left the ship yet  
> anyways, as usual, ill start updating every friday again with no hiatuses now, so enjoy this v rough and not proofread chapter, kiddos

"So we need to make about….four main songs for the main areas and one for the boss fights?" Hinata said, sipping on his iced tea.

The whole gang were at their usual coffee shop to recap everything they'd finished and everything that needed to be done.

"Hmm, pretty much. We'll need a few others eventually though." Akaashi replied, scanning over his to-do list. 

"When do you need them?" Kageyama said.

"All we need right now is the song for the first area which is the-"

Before Akaashi could finish his sentence, Bokuto continued it by beaming and saying, "Underground area!"

Akaashi sighed, "What Bokuto said."

"I wanted to ask this last time I saw you guys, but when did you start dropping the -san, Akaashi?" Kuroo smirked, staring straight at Akaashi.

"Um, it just kinda happened, I guess?" Akaashi blushed and changed the topic, "Anyway, what happened to those class designs, Kuroo?"

"Here," Kuroo turned on his tablet and opened up the designs, "This is just a quick design, so tell me if we need to fix anything."

"Woah, that looks really cool!" Hinata said, pointing at the warrior's weapon. 

The warrior looked almost exactly like Akaashi, with a two-handed broadsword with a firm, iron handle as a weapon. On the blade was a carved music score which was the exact same tune as the song in the title screen. His armor was a simple full iron design with slight details, like music notes, carved into it in visible areas.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Kuroo grinned, zooming in on the broadsword's sheath on the warrior's hip. 

It was leather with musical notes imprinted onto the sides and bottoms, and the front had a white painted owl on it, humming musical notes. 

"And you said you wouldn't make it look epic, you liar. It looks AMAZING!" Bokuto said in awe, zooming in on all the tiny details. 

"It'd be a shame to turn this into pixels, it'd lose all the details." Akaashi frowned.

"Agreed! I wanna stare at the weapon forever, that's how 'waaah!' it looks!" Hinata gestured in the air to prove his statement. 

"Then how about we make the detailed design and the pixel design available in the class screen so the players would know how they look in game and in the dialogue," Kenma gave the tablet back to Kuroo, "Do you think you can make this 3D?"

"Of course I can!" Kuroo grinned, "I'm not sure if Bokuto can, though." Kuroo's grin turned smug as he opened up a program where you could make a design 3D.

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo, "Of course I can, Cat Mama." 

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to call me that, Mama Bird!" 

"I don't remember me telling you I wouldn't though." Bokuto smirked, taking out his tablet to start making his designs 3D.

Kuroo huffed, ignoring Bokuto's comment.

"By the way, Bokuto, can I switch places with you so me and Akaashi can code the class select screen?" Kenma said, looking up from his half eaten apple pie.

"Sure, but once you finish, we're switching again!" Bokuto replied, grabbing up his things to switch places.

Grabbing his things as well, Kenma nodded his head, getting a reluctant huff from Kuroo.

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Hinata moved over to the piano near the entrance of the café to try out different notes and lyrics to get the feel of the song they were writing. Occasionally, they'd get the reviews of the rest of the group to make slight adjustments here and there, but when they wrapped up the writing, they left to record it at their nearby college.

By the time Kageyama and Hinata left, Kuroo and Bokuto were just about finished editing the designs to show them to Akaashi and Kenma.

"By the way, I didn't show you guys the hunter class yet, right?" Bokuto said, breaking the silence between the group.

"I don't think so." Kenma said, not looking up from his work. 

"Here, it's the one based off of Kenma." Bokuto placed his tablet on the table for everyone to see.

It had Kenma's pudding-like hair and cat-like eyes, making him look even more like a hunter. His armor was partly leather and partly chain, and Bokuto mentioned that the leather would eventually be upgraded to full chain by the end of the demo. His bow was small with a little carving that resembled a sand cat looking left at one of the ends, and the string was colored green. On his back was a leather bag with music notes embedded into it that would hold the hunter's arrows.

"I figured since the game would be music based I'd make the string green when slightly pulled, then make it turn yellow then red as it gets pulled harder, and every color has a sound. Like green would be a little ping, then yellow a louder one, and red the loudest one. Plus since there are four main areas, I made four different bows so that it would upgrade every time the group would go to the next area. The bows are in a different drawing though."

Kuroo whistled, "And you told me _mine_ looked perfect. Look at yours! You've got everything figured out already!" 

Bokuto laughed, switching to the drawing of all the different bows, "Well I did have the amazing Akaashi to help me, after all." 

"All I gave were the ideas, you drew these amazing design." Akaashi smiled, looking down at the drawing of the bows.

Each bow grew slightly bigger and got more detailed designs each time it upgraded, making the last bow look almost nothing like the first. 

The second bow had the same string as the first, but the bow's edges grew more curved and the new carving created a small picture of the wild sand cat getting a friend that looked rightwards, making each sand cat look at the other and made each look like one part of a pair. The rest of the design stayed almost exactly the same, but the color of the bow turned slightly darker and made the wood look more mature. 

The third bow was the same as the second but the edges were covered in gold and lines of embedded gold joined the sand cats, making the cats look like they were both in an almost empty desert with only a few cacti growing between them. 

The fourth had the same qualities as the third but the sand cats had moved away from each end and made their way to the center of the bow, making it look like the cats had crossed the desert to meet each other. Other than that, the gold ends had music notes carved into them.

Kenma stared wide-eyed at the drawings, a look of amazement dawning on his face, "This actually looks amazing. It just looks so…nice. And the cats on the side just make it look even better."

Bokuto grinned, "I pride myself on details! Just think of the cats as you and Kuroo and you'll realize why you like it so much!"

"Bro, you're officially my go to bro force. I honor you with the medal of being cool as fuck." Kuroo said, pinning an imaginary medal onto Bokuto's shirt.

Wiping a fake tear from his eye, Bokuto replied, "Bro, I'm honored." 

"Well stay honored, because how the hell am I supposed to make the other classes look cool without your help now?"

"Heh, you'll never beat my amazing designs!"

"How dare you! I'll beat you with my hands tied behind my back!"

"How are you gonna draw with your hands tied behind your back, dude." Bokuto laughed while Kuroo made up an idiotic excuse.

"Kuroo, can we see the guardian design now?" Kenma said, making Bokuto and Kuroo stop their arguing.

"Oh, yeah! Of course, it's gonna wipe that smirk right off your face, Bo!"

"Just try!"

Kuroo put his tablet onto the table and grinned smugly at Bokuto.

The design had Kuroo's signature smirk and hair, but the armor was what caught everyone's eyes. The armor was similar to a Paladin's, but the guardian's armor was mostly silver and gold and not white and silver.

The silver shoulder plates were lined with gold but were mostly covered with a white cloak which had gold ribbon across the sides and bottom. The breastplate was carved into the shape of a muscular body with thick gold lining covering most of the center. The arms were similar to the shoulders and had the same general design. The legs, however, were layered in silver plates with gold lacing around the bottoms, and the layering lead towards the boots. The boots were thick silver with gold lining the bottom. The helmet was in the guardian's left hand and only showed the silver inside.

In the guardian's right hand, a large sword, similar to the warrior's, was resting between his hand and the ground. He was holding the silver handle and the large blade lined with gold faced towards the ground.

"In awe?" Kuroo laughed, staring at Bokuto's shocked face.

"I knew you'd do something epic for your design, but holy _shit,_ this isn't even epic anymore, its fucking **legendary**." Bokuto zoomed in on the armor, "I mean holy mother of fuck the _detailing_ on this is crazy!"

Kuroo laughed again, staring at the awed faces of Kenma of Akaashi.

"This is gonna be a ridiculously good looking game, isn't it?" Akaashi smiled, looking at the designs.

"If we're doing the designs, you bet it will!" Kuroo grinned.


	15. Presentation and Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akaashi and the gang complete a presentation and get wasted, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok 1. i need a reminder that its friday bc i keep forgetting its friday  
> and 2. i seriously need a beta tester since self beta-ing is terrible, so if you're willing to beta shoot me a message @oikamemetooru or @magicalthingy on tumblr and ill let you beta!

The day after the meeting was the first check up on the ideas that the professor and supervisor, Yaku, had planned. He'd given everyone a schedule of the progress check ups beforehand, but he really didn't expect such varied results on the first one. 

Akaashi's group had the lead on the most ideas and the most planned out presentation for the groups that Yaku supervised. Meanwhile, everyone else was still stuck on the first few steps.

To be frank, Yaku was disappointed.

"Alright, since most of you have no idea what you're doing, we're gonna let Akaashi and his group show us what they've done to give an example to those that are….behind." Yaku glanced at Lev's group and continued talking.

"Go ahead and come up here guys."

Akaashi grabbed his laptop and walked to the front of the lecture room with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma walking close behind. Yaku went around to check everyone's projects while Akaashi set up the ideas and program they'd prepared beforehand.

After quickly setting it up, Akaashi gestured for Bokuto to turn off the lights and stand next to him. 

Akaashi cleared his throat and went to the title screen of the game, "So we've decided to make a dungeon-like game that's music based. Kenma and I are doing the programming while Bokuto and Kuroo are doing the art."

Akaashi paused and Kenma took over, "So far, Akaashi and I've finished programming the title screen as seen on the projector." Kenma pointed towards the picture projected onto the white board behind them.

Akaashi waited for everyone to take a good look at the title screen before tabbing out and showing the character design for the hunter.

Bokuto took the mic and started to explain the basics of the character select and the hunter design, "Basically, since the game is based for 1-4 players, we have four main classes. The warrior, mage, hunter, and guardian classes. Every party member picks one. The design shown here is the hunter class which is based off of Kenma's looks." Bokuto then went on to explain the hunter's basic design and upgrades.

After a small pause, Akaashi tabbed out again and showed the warrior design.

Kuroo then stepped in, "This is the warrior design based off of Akaashi's looks." 

Continuing in the same way Bokuto explained the hunter's design, Kuroo explained the warrior's.

Following the back and forth explanations of each of the classes, Akaashi went on to explain how exactly the game would be music based.

"First of all, we'll have each main area have a specific sound track. Within these areas will have certain bosses that can only be defeated through using a specific rhythm or tune. Some bosses will only take damage when a specific part of the sound track is playing while others can only be defeated when you create a specific tune using the buttons or items given to you in the boss room. The rest of the game is still being created." Akaashi paused and gestured for Bokuto to turn on the lights. 

As the group left the front of the room, Yaku gave them pats on their backs and applauded them for their clear explanation. 

"So, is anyone ashamed that they've barely done anything yet? Because I sure would! Akaashi's group have done some serious work."

A wave of groans came from the class as Lev spoke up, "We've done lots of work too! It's just that we haven't really made a presentation…." 

"Well then, get to work! The next check up will be the half-way point, so make sure at least half of your idea is finished!"

The class gave a murmur of acknowledgement.

"All right, class dismissed!"

Akaashi and his group gathered up their things and left the class, talking about how they should have some drinks to celebrate their progress.

"Do you guys seriously not remember the last time we drank together? It was a mess. Me and Akaashi had to carry you guys back to the dorms. By the way, you guys are really heavy." Kenma said.

"Come ooon~ If we didn’t go drinking that time, we wouldn't have become a couple~" Kuroo said, slinging his arm over Kenma's shoulders.

"I mean, what if a few others hook up because they were drunk?" Kuroo gave a knowing smirk to Bokuto.

"Kuroo you asshole, shut up." Bokuto looked away while blushing as Akaashi laughed.

"I wouldn't mind a few drinks to our hard work." Akaashi said, still laughing at how red Bokuto was.

"Then it's settled! To Oikawa's bar!" Kuroo grinned, leading the way to Oikawa's bar.

"You do realize it's still light out, right? It's like three p.m." Akaashi said, following Kuroo.

"You were the one who agreed in the first place!" Kuroo retorted.

"Is it even open?" Kenma said.

"It's always open for us, we're VIPs, y'know."

Kenma sighed, "Fine."

 

Bokuto was quiet the entire way there, only talking when addressed to. Thinking that Bokuto would let up a bit as he drank, Akaashi left him as is.

As they entered the bar using Kuroo's spare keys, they went up to the second floor of the building where Oikawa and Iwaizumi lived.

"Oikawa, we're gonna have some drinks!" Kuroo yelled, waiting for an angry Oikawa to step out of his room and start yelling about how they interrupted his X Files marathon.

Surprisingly, no reply came.

"Hmm, we shouldn't wake them if they're asleep. The employees have the keys too, so it should be fine if we don't wake them. Well then, shall we have some drinks?" Kuroo smirked, leading the group down to the bar.

"As long as we don't have to carry you guys home, we're good." Akaashi replied, and Kenma nodded in agreement.

Kuroo ignored the comment and went behind the bar, grabbing a few drinks for everyone.

"Thanks." Everyone said, chugging down the drinks happily.

Kuroo played the role of bartender since he'd worked part-time for Oikawa before, so he had a few drinks and ended up listening to all of them rant about their lives. Akaashi and Bokuto's in particular were fairly interesting. 

"I mean, I love him, and I plan on confessing, but what if he doesn't love me back?!" Bokuto ranted, chugging down another drink.

"I know right?! Why is love so shit?!" Akaashi added in, chugging down a drink of his own.

It was fairly interesting watching the two complain about each other, alright. Fairly interesting. 

"Akaashi, are you planning on confessing, too?" Kuroo asked, preparing another drink for the two drunkards.

"Hell yeah I am! I'm gonna confess on that little birb's bday, gonna make him love me even more!" Akaashi said, nudging Bokuto's shoulder, "What about you?"

"I am! But I don't know how to do it? I mean, like do I just come out and say it or what?! Why is love so difficult, for fuck's sake!" 

"I fucking know, I mean I figured out how to do it, but holy shit, rip my spare time," Akaashi slid his mug across the counter and towards Kuroo, "One more!"

"You do realize you've gotta pay for this right?" Kenma added in, sleepily waking up from his nap.

"Kuroo's gonna make it on the house, right bro?" Bokuto said.

"Uh, sorry bro, but no. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are living terrors when you don't pay."

"Brooo! Then pay for us!"

"Hell no! If you're not gonna pay, I'm gonna call Oikawa down here right now."

"Fine, we'll pay! Now give me another!" Bokuto passed his mug towards Kuroo.

"Na, I'm giving you some water. No more drinks." Kuroo filled the mug with water and handed it back to Bokuto.

"Give me some water too, I feel sick." Akaashi said, passing his half empty mug towards Kuroo.

"Don't mind if I do, then." Kuroo drank the rest of the drink and filled the mug with water, "Here you go."

"Thanks." 

"By the way, what were we talking about?" Akaashi said when he sobered up.

"Uh, I don't remember. Got any ideas, bro?" Bokuto asked.

"Ah, you were talking about lo-" Kuroo said before Kenma's hand slapped across his face.

"The Louvre. You were talking about the Louvre."

"The art museum?" Bokuto said.

"I think so?" Akaashi said.

"Yup, now we should go home before the staff and those two come in." Kenma said, "How much was the total?"

"Ah, about one fifty bucks?" Kuroo said, tallying up the drinks, "Actually, its one seventy five and fifty cents."

"Uh, put it on my tab?" Bokuto laughed.

"Nope. Pay. Now." Kuroo said.

"Ugh, fine."


	16. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which cuddling ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, as a bit of a warning, there a ton of overwatch and video game refrences in this chapter, so just excuse those if you haven't played overwatch yet '^^

This time around, Bokuto and Akaashi were the ones who were drunk out of their minds. Kenma carried, or tried to carry, Akaashi before Kenma made him walk the rest of the way. Kuroo, on the other hand, carried Bokuto all the way to the dorms and up to his and Akaashi's room. 

Thinking that leaving two drunkards in one room for a night was a bit too irresponsible, Kuroo reluctantly slept on the couch while Bokuto and Akaashi took the bunk beds. Meanwhile, Kenma comfily slept in his own dorm, free of any drunkards. 

Kuroo lazily took care of the two drunks by tucking them into bed and leaving a few glasses of water by their nightstands, but the next morning was the true challenge.

Akaashi, as Kuroo had just learned, was a demon when hungover. He'd stay in bed the whole day and order Kuroo around. He'd call for water, food, and even force Kuroo to carry him to the toilet. Bokuto, though, was a cuddle monster. He'd sneak into Akaashi's bed and lay there the entire day, cuddling and sleeping. He was like an old cat. Kuroo, of course, took as many blackmail pictures as he could. 

Half-way through the day, Kenma came in to help Kuroo in taking care of them. He even brought some ingredients to make curry for lunch.

"It feels like we're a married couple taking care of our two kids." Kuroo laughed, grabbing another glass of water for Akaashi.

"If this is what it feels like, we're not getting kids." Kenma said, making the final touches on their lunch.

"C'mon, this is kinda fun. I mean, without the occasional barfing, of course." 

"Meh, I regret coming over to help. I could've ranked up a bit in Overwatch before the season ends…"

"I think rank seventy is good enough, considering the best guy in the world is rank seventy nine." Kuroo said, dragging Akaashi and Bokuto out of bed and towards the table.

"I'm not stopping until I beat that guy. He's not even that good, he just used a trigger bot from rank sixty to seventy nine to rank up fast, it pisses me off." Kenma huffed, serving the curry and rice into the four plates.

"Seriously? I'm surprised he didn't get banned yet." Kuroo plopped Akaashi and Bokuto on the couch while Kenma took the plates to the coffee table so they could eat.

"Apparently Blizzard can't track them down since they've got no evidence to ban him. If the mouse triggers when they mouse over someone, it doesn’t leave much proof. Seriously, if I ever fight that guy, I'll wreck his ass." Kenma sat down next to Kuroo and started eating, occasionally complaining about how bad Overwatch players are.

Bokuto and Akaashi were relatively quiet, still tired from their drinking spree. When they finished eating, they immediately went back to their cuddling, walking like zombies towards their beds. 

"They should be able to take care of themselves, right?" Kuroo said, collecting the plates and utensils for washing.

"They should be fine. I'm gonna go rank up a bit, come over and premade with me when you're done." Kenma said, grabbing his phone to leave.

"Alright, just don't drop a rank while I'm not there!" Kuroo replied, dumping everything into the dishwasher.

"Unless I get a team full of rank forties, I won't drop." 

"The matchmaking is so bad that that could actually happen, so don't drop."

Kenma laughed, "True. I'll premade with Kageyama and Hinata while I wait, then."

"Alright. I'll join in a bit."

"Got it."

With that, Kenma left and Kuroo peacefully waited for the dishes to finish washing. 

When they finished washing, Kuroo unloaded the dishes and put them back into their respectful spots, being careful not to drop and break anything. As he finished, he grabbed his stuff and unlocked the door, making sure not to wake up Akaashi and Bokuto. Kuroo switched off the lights and left their dorm, making his way to his and Kenma's.  
\--------------------------  
When Bokuto woke up from his nap, the room was dark and quiet with a snoring Akaashi at his side. Slowly getting up, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked the time. Squinting, he noted it was around ten p.m., meaning he'd just spent an entire day laying in bed and cuddled up to Akaashi. To be honest, it was a day well spent. No classes, free food, and to top it all off, he'd just cuddled with Akaashi for an entire day. Bokuto grinned, recalling how laid back the day was. 

Carefully getting out of bed, Bokuto walked towards the couch and sat down, texting Kuroo.

To: the bro  
>bro  
>that was a day well spent  
>cuddlES FOR LIFE

To: bo  
>never again  
>ak is an actual monster when hungover tf  
>never again

To: the bro  
>lIES  
>HE WAS AN ACTUAL ANGEL  
>WE CUDDLED  
>FOR LIKE  
>THE ENTIRE DAY

To: bo  
>o ye  
>here  
>*photo of Bokuto and Akaashi cuddling in bed*  
>ur welc

To: the bro  
>bRO  
>I LUV U

To: bo  
>ik bro  
>ik  
>now shh I gotta rek this guy w kenma

To: the bro  
>overwatch????  
>damn I wanna join c(*-*c)

To: bo  
>u literally only play reinhardt and never use ur shield  
>u legit just charge while yelling n smack ur hammer  
>so no

To: the bro  
>buT IM GOOD AT IT!!!!  
>I GET KILLS!!!!

To: bo  
>u get like  
>10 elims per game  
>even kags gets at least 20 a game

To: the bro  
>cmon im good!!!

To: bo  
>no

*the bro has gone offline*

"Dammit, I wanted to play!" Bokuto sighed, not remembering to keep his voice down.

Rubbing his eyes, Akaashi slowly got up, "Bokuto, is that you?" He yawned.

"Sorry, I woke you up." Bokuto said, getting up to turn on the lights.

"Don't worry about it. What time is it?"

Switching on the lights, Bokuto said, "About ten p.m." 

"Ugh, it's so late. Plus I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too, wanna order something?" Bokuto said, heading back over to the couch to sit down.

"I'm sick of ordering, to be honest. I'd cook but we don't have any ingredients." Akaashi sighed, getting out of bed to set next to Bokuto.

"Hmm, I could probably borrow some from Kuroo, but it looks like he's too busy to even tell me if he has any. I'll just go down to the store and buy some. What do we need?" Bokuto got up, moving towards the closet.

"I'll send you a message with everything we need. Thanks, Bokuto."

"Don't worry about it." Bokuto smiled, changing out of his pajamas and into something he can go outside in.

"Take care of yourself." Akaashi said, typing up the things they needed.

Bokuto hummed, "I will. I'll come back in like twenty minutes."

Akaashi nodded and sent the ingredients while Bokuto left the dorm room, keys, phone, and wallet in hand.  
\-----  
As Bokuto entered the dorm room, Akaashi told him to drop everything by the stove and let him rest a bit.

"I'll take care of the cooking since you bought everything." Akaashi said, grabbing everything out of the plastic bag.

"Mhmm, thanks. I'll ask Kuroo and Kenma if they wanna come over since they made us lunch."

"Do we have enough ingredients?" 

"I bought extra just in case."

"Mmm, sure." 

To: the bro  
>aka's making dinner  
>wanna come over???  
>u can take kenma w u too

To: bo  
>uhh  
>kenmas in a overwatch match  
>he'll come when hes done  
>but count us in

To: the bro  
>mk

*bo has gone offline*

*the bro has gone offline*

"Kuroo says they're both coming. Kenma might be a little late though." Bokuto said.

"I'll make enough for four then."

"Mmm 'kay. Be careful."

"I will."

Akaashi quickly cooked dinner and set up the plates, and the four of them ate dinner while talking about the new Overwatch character that had just been released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who haven't played ranked overwatch, please do nOT, it legit just makes you mad at the world i swear everyone is just aimbot-ing and triggerbot-ing i Do Not Recommend  
> TLDR; i feel with kenma on a spiritual level


	17. Chapter 17

"Wake up Bokuto, don't you have morning classes?" Akaashi said, poking Bokuto awake.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Bokuto groaned, squinting his eyes.

"Ten a.m.," Akaashi sighed, "Grab a snack bar from the coffee table and change before you're late. I have exams soon so I'll be at the library till later, make sure to eat lunch."

"Mmm, got it. Don't come back too late, okay?" Bokuto rubbed his eyes and grabbed a random shirt on the floor, lazily shrugging it on.

"I'll be back in time to make us dinner again, so don't worry about it," Akaashi grabbed his backpack and unlocked the door, "Make sure you're not late for class!"

"Got it. I'll drop by the library later and grab you a snack, so I'll see you later." Bokuto smiled, half dressed and with a bedhead. 

Akaashi giggled, "Make sure you fix that bedhead beforehand though. Plus, I recommend some pants."

Bokuto looked down at his boxers before shoving his face in his hands, "Oh my god just ignore me."

"If I do that, you'd wear your owl boxers to class, so no."

"PLEASE STOP REMINDING ME."

"I'll be looking forward to that snack. See you later."

"See you later, 'Kasshi." Bokuto mumbled, still too embarrassed to look at Akaashi in the face.  
\-------  
Akaashi slowly went through his morning classes with Kenma, occasionally slipping notes and sharing advice for each class. In some classes, Akaashi even had enough time to work on the programming of the game or on Bokuto's secret birthday present. When morning classes eventually ended though, Akaashi trudged his way to the library while Kenma went back to the dorms to rank up in Overwatch.

Akaashi found an empty table in the back of the library where not many people were around and sat down, dropping his backpack to the ground while turning on his laptop and grabbing his headphones. He plugged in his headphones and played some music while glaring at one of the many Google Documents that he needed to study for his upcoming exams. 

"Seriously, why do we need to study aesthetics and design while we're programming majors. It’s not like we're designing the game, we're _coding it,_ " Akaashi sighed, "I guess I'll ask Bokuto for some tips when he comes over."

Akaashi glared at his notes again, turning up the volume of his music to drown out every thought that wasn't related to studying.

Akaashi sat there until around two p.m. when Bokuto came over with an Americano and croissants for Akaashi and a hot white chocolate and a strawberry donut for himself. 

"You took a straight Americano when we were at Starbucks, right?" Bokuto said, smiling as he slid the drink towards Akaashi.

"You seriously remembered? That was like two weeks ago."

"What can I say, I have a great memory." Bokuto winked, or tried to but it looked more like his eye twitched, because he was distracted by the beauty that is Akaashi's smirk.

"A great memory that can't remember to put on pants in the morning."

Bokuto huffed, "Hey, do you want the drink or not?!"

"I surrender, I want the drink! Plus the croissants at Starbucks are the best, thanks for getting them."

Bokuto grinned, "Your welcome, 'Kaashi! It's your reward for studying so hard!"

Akaashi laughed, "I should study more often if I get free food."

"It's not free y'know! Every croissant is worth one hug coupon and every drink is worth one cuddle coupon!"

"Oh, that's pretty cheap."

Bokuto gasped, acting as if Akaashi had just called Lord Voldemort by his name, "Hugs! From the great and beautiful Akaashi! That's worth at least a bar of gold each!"

"W-well, we're living together, so I don't think it'd cost that much…." Akaashi blushed.

Bokuto looked determined to prove his point, "No, it'd cost the exact same amount!"

"Alright, alright. So two hugs and one cuddle?" Akaashi said, slightly smiling.

Bokuto nodded his head happily, "Yup, And I want one of those hugs as soon as we get back to our dorm!"

Akaashi blushed again, "S-sure.."

"And drink your Americano before it gets too cold!"

"Same goes to you, your hot white chocolate is probably cold now, too."

"Hmmm, I'll make some more when we get home then. Let's stop by the store before we go back, alright?"

"I need some more ingredients for dinner, so sure."

"Then it's decided! You need to study some more though, right?" 

"Yeah, but I could use your help with something. We're taking a class about aesthetics so I thought you could help a bit."

"I really like aesthetics, so of course I'll help!"

"Thanks, Bokuto."

"No problem, which part did you need help with?" Bokuto scooted closer to Akaashi, staring at his notes.

"Ah, this part."

"That's easy!"

Bokuto went on to explain what Akaashi needed help with until it became around four p.m. and the two of them headed out to get some ingredients for dinner.  
\-----------------------  
"I feel like we're an old married couple." Bokuto said, carrying one of the plastic bags filled with food.

"That'd be nice." Akaashi blurted, not registering what he said until he said it.

"Wait, what."

"Never mind! I thought I saw a cat, so I was saying it would be nice if we could have one!" Akaashi laughed nervously, speeding up and walking ahead of Bokuto.

"I thought you said something else, but whatever. What're we eating for dinner?" Bokuto said, jogging up to Akaashi.

"Penne Arrabiata with some tomato sauce."

"Woah, when did you learn how to make Italian food?"

"It's really not that hard to make, but I learned it from my Dad. He's half Italian half Japanese so he taught me when he had some free time."

"No wonder you look so gorgeous! You have foreign genes!" Bokuto looked at Akaashi in awe.

"It's really not that uncommon to have foreign parents…"

"But it's so cool! You're so cool!"

Akaashi blushed for the millionth time that day, "I-I'm really not, Bokuto.."

"But you are!!"

The conversation went back and forth until they went up to their dorm to make dinner, and Bokuto stopped arguing and started taking notes on how Akaashi cooked.

"Bokuto, what are you doing?" Akaashi finally asked after Bokuto started taking notes.

"I wanna learn how to cook Italian too! I wanna make some for my little sis when I go back home on New Years, so I was taking notes."

"I could've just given you the recipe if you'd asked." Akaashi said, sighing.

"Really?! I want the recipe!"

"I'll give it to you after we eat dinner, okay? Can you set up the plates for now, though?"

"On it! And by the way, I still need that hug!"

"After dinner."

"Mhm!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah sorry this chapter is so late ive been travelling and slowly falling out of the fandom so ill probably end up rushing things as to not just drop this fic altogether and disappoint you guys 
> 
> so to compensate for being super late ill try to upload two chapters this week and hopefully the week after that to finish this multi chap faster!!
> 
> so without further ado enjoy this chapter!

"Hinata, what're you doing? It's way too early to practice." Kageyama complained, blurrily staring at Hinata.

"I was planning to head over to the usual rental studio to practice, but I kinda dropped my laptop… Sorry, I woke you up." 

"Idiot, you should've told me, I could've helped you carry everything." Kageyama said, getting out of bed and heading towards his closet to change out of his sweatpants.

"But you came home late last night, so I thought you should sleep in for once. Plus you always look so tired after classes, so I thought this was the least I could do, y'know? You need to rest more!" Hinata huffed, dragging Kageyama back to bed.

"But-"

"No buts! Sleep. I'll take care of recording today. _You_ need a day off." Hinata said sternly, covering Kageyama with an extra blanket.

"Aren't we supposed to give Akaashi the music today though? I'm not letting you go alone." 

"I'll just send it through Skype! It's fine, just rest! I'll set an alarm so you can wake up for afternoon classes, just take today off, okay? I'll make you some milk tea when I come back."

"Uhg, fine, I can't say no to milk tea." Kageyama sighed, snuggling up in the blankets, "But be careful while practicing. I don't want you to drop your laptop on your foot _again_." 

"I will!" Hinata smiled and then immediately deadpanned, "And that won't happen ever again."

Kageyama laughed.

"I'll come back in a few hours, so get lots of rest!"

Kageyama nodded, already falling asleep.

Hinata smiled and slowly left the apartment with his laptop and charger in hand, ready for a long practice session.  
\----------  
"Hello? Hinata? What's up, it's way too early for you to call me like this." Akaashi said, answering his phone while making breakfast for Bokuto and himself.

_Hey! It's about the music for the game. Kageyama is a bit tired, so I'll just send the background music for the first zone for today. We'll record and send the opening music as soon as we can, but it might be a bit late, sorry!_ The voice from the other end of the line said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The next progress report is in around two weeks, so as long as you send it by then, it'll be fine. Other than that, we haven't even finished the first zone's programming, so take all the time you need." Akaashi said, putting the call on speaker so he could keep cooking.

_Waaah, that's great! We'll take care of ourselves too, so don't worry about it! By the way, when is the next meeting? Kageyama and I wanna go through the boss music for the first zone, so we wanted you guys' opinions on it._

"Hmm, it's not set in stone, but it'll probably be this Saturday if everyone's free. Bokuto is nodding, so that's two of six people right now."

"Kenma and Kuroo and free on Saturdays too!" Bokuto added, walking closer to Akaashi's phone that laid on the kitchen counter, "As long as they're not playing Overwatch, it should be fine!"

_We should be free too, so Friday it is! And Bokuto, we really need to play Overwatch together soon! Your Reinhardt is really funny to watch!_ Hinata laughed, repeating almost the exact same things as Kuroo said a few days back.

"But I'm good at playing! I'm good, right, Akaashi?" Bokuto pouted in Akaashi's direction.

"Sure." Akaashi deadpanned, serving two plates of sunny side up eggs.

"'Kaaashiiiii, I swear I'm good! I get play of the game all the time!"

_You get play of the game like, once a session, dude. But when you do, you usually get a penta, so I guess that counts._ Hinata giggled, almost bumping into someone on the street.

"See! I'm great! Even Hinata thinks so!" 

"Sure." Akaashi said again, this time drawing out each syllable.

"'Kaaaaasssshiiiiiiiiiii!" Bokuto whined.

Akaashi sighed, "Remember that hug coupon? We didn't end up using it last night, wanna use it now?" Akaashi said to try and change the subject.

"Yes!!! Of course I do!!" Bokuto said, taking the bait.

_Well I'm at the rental studio, so I'll see you guys on Friday. Enjoy your…hugs?_ Hinata said, hanging up the call.

Meanwhile, Bokuto bear hugged Akaashi as soon as he placed the plates of food on the coffee table.

"Morning hugs are the best!" Bokuto said, snuggling into Akaashi even more than he already was.

"I guess they're nice." 

"You're nice." Bokuto blurted.

"What?"

"You're hugs are nice! You're hugs! Huuuuugs!" Bokuto said, and Akaashi felt as if the roles from last night's shopping trip had switched.

"Alright, but we need to eat soon or else the food is going to get cold. No one likes cold food, right?" 

Bokuto whined, "But hugs are better!"

Akaashi sighed, "Fine, but only for a minute."

Bokuto grinned and hugged tighter, making the hug even more intimate.

"We should just hug every morning! It'll even give us energy." 

"Hmm, I guess that'd be nice. It'd help you wake up on time, too.." Akaashi thought aloud, not noticing how Bokuto's face lit up almost instantly. 

"Hugs every morning it is then!" Bokuto grinned, resting his head on Akaashi's shoulder.

Akaashi hummed, leaning his head on Bokuto's, "We should stop hugging as soon as our food is done, though. Not that I'm complaining, cold food just tastes really bad."

Bokuto loosened his grip on Akaashi, "Oh, that's true. Then we'll hug as soon as we wake up so our food never goes cold! Problem solved!" 

"That would lead to other problems, but that's fine, I guess. We should probably eat our food, though." Akaashi said, letting go of Bokuto.

Bokuto pouted, "I guess…"

"We can continue our hugs after class, okay? I'll make us some hot chocolate when we get back, too." Akaashi smiled while walking over to the couch.

"Sure!" Bokuto closely followed behind Akaashi and sat next to him on the couch as they ate breakfast and talked about the project.

When they finished, they quickly went to their separate classes. Akaashi calmly finished his first out of the five exams he had that semester as Bokuto practiced basic animating with Kuroo for one of his art classes. Once Bokuto had finished classes, he sent a quick text to Akaashi saying that he was heading back to the dorms. 

To: Akaashi <3  
>im about to head back to the dorms  
>did u finish classes yet??

Akaashi replied around ten minutes later since he'd just finished a group presentation.

To: Bokuto-san  
>I just finished a presentation  
>I'll head back after a quick study session with Kenma  
>Eat dinner without me

To: Akaashi <3  
>awww I wanted to eat dinner with you :(  
>make sure not to come back too late!!!!!

To: Bokuto-san  
>I'll be back in an hour or two  
>We can eat dinner together tomorrow, so don't worry about it  
>Make sure to eat a proper meal

To: Akaashi <3  
>ill make kuroo make me food lmao   
>text me when you head back tho!!! I wanna hug u as soon as u come back!!!

To: Bokuto-san  
>Alright, I will  
>And don’t leech off of Kuroo whenever I'm not there, it's rude  
>I'll let it slide this time, though

To: Akaashi <3  
>he always asks me if I want to eat whenever im over at his place anyway so its not rly leeching  
>but ill make sure not to just for you <3

To: Bokuto-san  
>Please don’t send hearts like that, it's creepy  
>And I just wanted to make sure  
>I'm gonna head to the library, so I'll see you later, Bokuto

To: Akaashi <3  
>mkay take care <3!!!!  
>and ill send u all the hearts in the world!!!!!!!!

To: Bokuto-san  
>……Understood 

*Akaashi <3 has gone offline*

*Bokuto-san has gone offline*

"Haaah, I really shouldn’t be so excited when Akaashi sends me texts." Bokuto mumbled, hands still fidgeting with the dorm keys.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, since school is starting and all that, ill update two chapters next week and then update once a week after that, so i hope you enjoy the extra chapters ^^

"Anyone want any drinks? It's on me today." Kuroo grinned, getting up from the cramped table.

"I want a hot white chocolate with caramel up and down!" Bokuto said, getting out his laptop and tablet.

"Americano for me, please." Akaashi added, taking out his own laptop.

"Usual for me." Kenma said, scooting closer to Akaashi to use his laptop.

"I want the same as Bokuto!" Hinata said, taking out his flash drive to give to Akaashi.

"Same as Akaashi for me." Kageyama said.

"Uh, so two hot white chocolates with caramel up and down, two Americanos, and an apple pie, right?"

Everyone at the table nodded as Kuroo left to place their orders. 

"So, how about we start with the music?" Akaashi said.

The whole gang had gathered again for another project session to set up for the next progress report.

"Sure! We have the background and title screen music on this flash, but we were thinking of making the boss music together to make sure of the battle mechanics." Hinata said, passing his flash to Akaashi.

"Since we're practically regulars now, the staff should let us use the piano." Kageyama added.

"That's good, now all we need to do is program the music in once you guys have recorded it." Kenma said.

"Kenma and I can program the background and title screen music by the time Kuroo gets here, so by the time you and Kageyama set the piano up, we should be good to go for the next part" Akaashi said, opening up the code for the game.

"Sure." Kageyama said, getting up to talk to one of the staff to get permission to use the piano.

By the time Kuroo got back and Kageyama and Hinata set up the piano, Akaashi and Kenma had already finished programming in both the title screen and background music.

"Oh, are we doing the boss music now?" Kuroo asked when he got back with the drinks.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you to finish getting the drinks." Bokuto said.

"So are they gonna start now?" 

"Yup."

"So, we were thinking something that increases speed the longer the battle goes on. So, maybe something like this?" Hinata started off the music with a soft and slow opening that slowly increased in speed the longer he played, and the group was too captivated by the intensity at the end to stop the music and say their opinions.

"What do you guys think?" Hinata said once he finished playing.

"That was amazing." Kenma said.

"What he said." Kuroo added, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uhm, so what do you guys want to do with the mechanics then?" Kageyama said in place of Hinata since he was too busy blushing and stuttering 'thank you's.

"Well, since this should be the tutorial boss, maybe add Kageyama singing, but in place of Kageyama, the boss itself would be singing, and we could make some gimmicks with that." Akaashi suggested.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Bokuto said, grinning, "What if the singing creates a sort of barrier that protects the boss? So if you want to do any damage, you'd have to actually stop the music!"

"But how would you do that?" Kuroo asked.

"Shh, I wasn’t finished yet! There would be a mob that sneaks into the room right after the party enters and that mob would scuttle around the room and play the music using the tiles on the walls. The only way to actually kill the mob would be to figure out the pattern of how it moves and which tiles it lands on!" 

"So killing it would make the boss stop singing, and if the boss stops singing, it's shield would drop.." Akaashi added.

"Exactly! And if the party can't kill the boss the first time the shield drops, a different mob would sneak in and the music would start again. But because it's a different mob, it's movements would be different, so it would have a different tile pattern. See where I'm going with this?" 

Kuroo whistled, "Bo, you're a genius."

"Thank you, I truly am." Bokuto laughed while doing a little bow.

"Hmm, we'll think of some lyrics and practice a bit while you guys brainstorm a few more ideas, alright?" Hinata said.

"Oh, that'd be great. We'll go through the boss designs while you guys do your thing." Akaashi said. 

"Don't complain if it gets a bit loud." Kageyama added, grabbing a piece of paper from his backpack to write on.

"We'll probably be louder." Kuroo grinned his Cheshire grin.

"I doubt it, we'll be super gwaaah! loud!" Hinata said.

Kuroo laughed, "Alright, you got me on that one. I'll leave you guys to it, then."

"Got it!" Hinata grinned, doing a small salute.

"Okay, anyone got any boss designs?" Akaashi asked, taking a sip of his now very cold drink.

"I have some head and texture designs," Bokuto said, pulling up some of them from his files, "Here."

"We could probably use some kind of mutant monster kinda theme since it's underground." Kuroo said, pointing at one of the blue-ish green textures, "That'd probably work."

"We can edit it later on as well. Me and Kuroo can work it out while you guys program the boss room for now. If we have any questions, we'll ask you guys. Sounds good?" Bokuto said.

"Sure, that'd give Hinata and Kageyama some time to finish the music, too." Akaashi said.

"Alright, just tell us if you guys finish." Kuroo added.

"Got it." 

As everyone did their separate parts, the café was filled with sounds of music, typing, and plastic on plastic from the tablets. Kuroo and Bokuto joked around often and strayed from their original project, but a quick tap on their shoulders from Akaashi made them go back to drawing the boss. Kenma and Akaashi were quick and efficient and finished early, so they used their spare time to help Hinata and Kageyama with the music. When everyone eventually finished, they showed one another their results.

Hinata and Kageyama went first and captivated everyone with their music, even the customers and staff of the store. 

Next was Kuroo and Bokuto who showed the boss design.

The boss's body was snake like, with scales and a slim body that helped it move around the underground. It's six arms retracted while singing and popped out again when it's shield broke, making it's attacks hard to dodge. It's six eyes makes it easy to scan and target mages and hunters, making the guardian and warrior's jobs harder than usual. The boss was also very resilient to fire and water magic, making ice and ground very effective against it. 

"Woah, that so…waaah!" Hinata said, his eyes sparkling in awe.

"Hinata's right, that looks so cool." Kageyama added.

"I know, right." Kuroo said, grinning.

"Hard work pays off." Bokuto winked at Kuroo who winked back in a similar fashion.

"Now all we have to do is add it into the room and we're all set for the first zone." Kenma said.

Bokuto grinned, "Nice, we've already done one third of the game!" 

"Should we call it a day then?" Akaashi said, "We can get pizza on the way back." 

"Yes, please!" Hinata and Kageyama said in sync, smiling at each other.

"Pizza it is then! It's on me!" Bokuto said.

Everyone cheered as they packed up their things and left the café, laughing and joking about how easy it was to make the first zone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, im actually dropping this, so uh, this is kinda an announcement so you guys don't think im just taking a hiatus. well then, i hope you guys have liked this so far and arent too dissapointed that im dropping this. ill hopefully see u guys in a different fanfic if i ever make another ongoing one ;;;;;;;

pls read the chapter note above ^^^


End file.
